The Sword of Ages
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: Lucifer has just returned from his mission to Britannia. He is loyal to the king, but the temptation of ultimate power is a strong one indeed
1. The Power of Greed

The forests of Avalon were in bloom. Beautiful fragrances mingled with the smell of old meat and sweat. The king's champion, Lucifer, was returning from his most recent quest. He had been sent by the king to find the legendary sword, Nagnarok. Lucifer had heard of its incredible power but never expected it to exist. However, the king sent him to find it in the country across the sea, Britannia. The king of this land possessed the sword but believed its power to exist only in the scabbard. This was untrue as the scabbard was nothing more than a piece of leather. Lucifer didn't even have to kill anybody; King Arthur as he was known, gave up Nagnarok for a blade of pure gold. Lucifer laughed to himself, "What an idiot. Arthur didn't even know the true power this weapon. He didn't even call it by its real name. What did he call it? Oh yes, Excalibur!" Lucifer compared Nagnarok to his own sword: Rhydderch. True his sword's blade could turn to fire, but it was nothing next to the Sword of Ages. Lucifer was a tall, dark warrior who wore black armor; his helm was adorned with a pair of ram's horns. His sword, Rhydderch was given to him by the gods and was his pride and joy. He rode a matching black stallion named Rhyswynd that had red eyes and enjoyed eating meat. This horse was special in that it could use telepathy. Lucifer was enjoying his ride through the forest. Nobody knew that he actually enjoyed all the smells and sounds of the forest. It would have been peaceful if Rhyswynd weren't complaining.

_Do you know how heavy you are? I mean really! Couldn't you at least take the armor off?_

"If I take the armor off, I'll be vulnerable to attack_._"

_You know I'd be able to hear any attacker's thoughts if they come close._

"Yeah, I know, but I like the way it glistens in the sun."

_Can you please not talk to me in human! It gives me such a headache!_

"Are you talking to that horse again?" Cadfer said. Cadfer was Lucifer's eternal rival and closest friend, he was a bit shorter than Lucifer, but he was just as muscle bound with fiery red hair and matching mustache. His armor was the exact opposite to Lucifer's: it was highly polished steel that reflected the surrounding forest. "Those Britannians must have driven you insane," Cadfer said with a smirk.

_Oh, great! More human to decipher._

"You looking for a duel Cadfer?" Lucifer said as he brandished Nagnarok. Cadfer looked frightened for only a second.

"I know as well as you that if you use that, the king will have your head for treason," Cadfer drew his sword, Kusanagi and turned its blade to lightning.

_That's a new sword,_ Lucifer though. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

_You're really going to risk your neck for a duel? _Rhyswynd asked.

_Shut up, Rhyswynd! _Lucifer thought, "You think it wise to fight the king's champion, especially when he has the Sword of Ages?" (At_ least you thought that to me. _Rhyswynd said, annoyed.)

"I don't care who you are or what weapon you use! I will still win!"

"Then bring it on!"

"Lucifer, Cadfer, stop this at once, both of you!"

The two warriors stopped at the sound of the voice. They looked toward the owner of the voice to see Kathryn, the late Queen Mariana's high advisor and the thief of Lucifer and Cadfer's hearts. She was shorter than both men were, but the way they reduced to dogs before her, most people imagined her much bigger. She had fiery red hair wide blue eyes and a body that a sculptor would dream of creating. She was also the only other person who knew Rhyswynd was a telepath; Lucifer had told her hoping it would impress her. Kathryn, Cadfer and Lucifer had all become friends as children because they shared one simple fact: their parents had died in Great Wars between Avalon and the Saxons who lead the surrounding barbarian tribes. The wars had ended soon after Lucifer turned ten. He was the oldest, Cadfer being exactly a year younger and Kathryn being three years younger. Everybody said they were the least likely to become friends, but after discovering each other's terrible news, they were inseparable. Then as the years went by, Kathryn began to develop into a woman and this began the eternal rivalry between Cadfer and Lucifer. At first, they became knights to impress Kathryn, but then it turned into contest between the two of them to see who could be the best. They still pined over Kathryn, but didn't spend nearly as much time with her. This annoyed her greatly and she became stony every time she saw either of them. Hoping to distance herself from the knights, she went to work as an assistant to Queen Mariana's scribe. This plan worked as nobody was permitted to remain in the royal chambers for very long. When Kathryn left for home, however, Lucifer and Cadfer's advances seemed only to become more persistent. Kathryn had never been sure whether she enjoyed the two of them fighting over her or not, it really depended on how work went. She showed great talent for writing and was soon the Queen's head scribe and her close friend. Then Mariana had disappeared one night. Where she was, no one knew, but it was a popular belief that she had been kidnapped by Saxons and having received no ransom note after three months, Cadwallader came to the realization that his wife must be dead. No one was more distraught than Kathryn when she heard the news. Kathryn had taken Mariana's responsibilities as her own and continued with her work. She hadn't married King Cadwallader, but she did all of the Queen's duties, so most people called her the Queen-to-be. Kathryn sighed; _Here we are, twenty years after we became friends, still acting the same way._ "What do you think you're doing, Lucifer? You could destroy the entire countryside with that sword!"

"Only if you don't know what you're doing, my lady," Lucifer said as he sheathed Nagnarok," You know, the way the sun hits your hair, you could pass as an angel."

"Oh how cliché, Lucifer. Kathryn, that dress must've been made by God himself."

_I swear I'll never understand why humans act like fools just to get attention from the opposite sex, _Rhyswynd thought.

_Yeah well, you're just a horse and I've seen horses do pretty silly things for the opposite sex._

_Oh yes, we roll over once and do we ever hear the end of it?_

"So you think that my dress was made by God, eh Cadfer?" Kathryn flirted, "Well you're right. By the way, God says you have thirteen children all over Avalon."

"H-he does?" Cadfer stammered

"Yes. Now let's get to Zorengard so Lucifer can give Nagnarok to King Cadwallader," Kathryn said.

_Are you going to take off the armor now? _Rhyswynd asked.

_No, and why didn't you tell me Cadfer and Kathryn were near? _Lucifer demanded.

_Because I told him not to. _Kathryn thought.

_And you didn't ask. _Rhyswynd laughed.

King Cadwallader, ruler of Zorengard and all of Avalon, was a short balding man but many looked up to him. At all times, Cadwallader was adorned in his silver armor. It was decorated with gold trim and had two great red dragons over his breasts. His crown was jewel encrusted gold with a dark purple velvet cap. He wore a cape made from a foreign beast called a zebra. He was also surrounded by women at all times of the day and night. He had led Avalon in the Great Wars after his father had been killed and had developed a fair government. His short stature also made him easy to underestimate and allowed him to take his enemies by surprise. He was playing chess with his squire; Rohan, when Lucifer arrived, "Sire, it is I, Lucifer. I have acquired Nagnarok from the king of Britannia," Lucifer knelt and presented Nagnarok to King Cadwallader.

"Good work Sir Lucifer. Now tell me, how easy was it to get from King Arthur?" King Cadwallader asked.

"I never even had to draw my sword," Lucifer said; quite disappointed.

"Oh well, maybe when we kidnap Guinevere. Okay, now let's see what the Sword of Ages can do," King Cadwallader pushed a young girl off his lap, stood and left for the training field. Rohan set up a dummy for the king. Cadwallader laughed when he saw it, "This will be my opponent? I'll destroy him from here," Cadwallader closed his eyes in concentration then slashed Nagnarok. A brilliant beam of light shot out of the blade and collided with the dummy. For a moment, the dummy glowed, then the light engulfed it, blinding the surrounding crowd. When they looked again, there was nothing left but a scorch mark and a pile of ashes. Everybody gaped at what they'd just seen. Then Cadwallader clapped his hands for attention, "This is what Nagnarok is capable of and that idiot Arthur gave it up for a golden sword," everybody laughed, "I say we should have a feast to celebrate our invincibility. In one week, we shall eat like I do every night." Everybody laughed and cheered. They hadn't had a feast since the Queen's funeral after she'd been allegedly kidnapped in the Saxon invasion. Lucifer was unsure about how he felt when he thought of Nagnarok's power. He kept thinking what he'd do if he had the power to control. Then Cadfer showed up, "You know you could've killed me out there. Did you know it was that powerful?"

"No, I knew it had great power, but I never imagined anything like that," Lucifer said with regret. Actually, he'd overestimated the sword. He'd expected the dummy to be lit on fire and explode rather than just fade away.

"So, you want to finish that duel?" Cadfer was still ready to fight; he had nothing better to do.

"No, I think I'm going to go to the woods for a hunt," Lucifer lied.

"Okay see you at the feast then," Cadfer skulked as he walked away.

"Now I must devise a way to have Nagnarok for myself," Lucifer snuck back to his chambers to come up with a plan.

In the morning, Cadfer decided he'd try to seduce Kathryn so he sought her out in the royal chambers. Cadfer found her going over suggestions for new laws, "Lady Kathryn, why do you bother with the requests of peasants when you could be with me?"

"Because they make sense to me, now please leave," Kathryn had been up most of the night.

"Fine, but please except these gifts," Cadfer presented her with wild flowers strung into necklaces and circlets, candies and a poem he'd written himself.

"And you called Lucifer cliché. Come now Cadfer, can't you come up with something more original?" Kathryn scoffed. She looked at poem and had to fight a smile; it was a small one, only three lines.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Cadfer then gave her a flowing, red dress. Kathryn nearly fainted but she didn't want Cadfer to know that.

"Where did you get this, it's so light. I'd feel embarrassed wearing this; I'd feel naked," Kathryn tried to find a flaw in the gown but could find none,

"Well, that is the general idea."

Kathryn ignored him, "What is it made of Cadfer?"

"Something from the Far East called silk."

"The Far East! When did you go there?"

"When Lucifer went to Britannia; I needed something to do."

"What? You can't tell me you went all the way to the Far East just to buy me a dress." Kathryn said, eyeing Cadfer suspiciously.

"Well…I did originally go for this." Cadfer said and unsheathed his sword. "It has a really weird name, Kissana no something-"

"Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?" Kathryn asked; astonished, cutting Cadfer off. "But that's supposed to be one of the most powerful swords in the world! Said to have been used by a god to kill a dragon. Second only to Nagnarok!"

Cadfer gave Kathryn a confident smile, "I know. I knew that Lucifer was going after Nagnarok, so I had to go get a sword of equal or better strength." Cadfer ignited Kusanagi and lightning danced across the blade. Kathryn thought she saw a glimmer of cruelty in Cadfer's eye, but then he looked up at her and it was gone. "This sword's blade can become lightning because it's been infused with the power of wind."

Kathryn nodded, trying not to show her interest. She decided that redirection was the best tactic and gestured to the numerous gifts around her. "So what do you want in exchange for these gifts?"

"I'd like it very much if you went to the feast with me."

"I suppose I could allow you to take me out that night. Fine, come get me when the feast begins," Kathryn submitted. Cadfer left and she could hear his whoop of joy through her door she glanced at the flowers and candies, but having no interest in them, tossed all but the bracelet out the window. She put it on her wrist and admired the flowers. They would go quite well with her new dress. Kathryn picked up Cadfer's poem again and reread it.

The journey was hard

Across mountains and deserts

All for my true love

Beneath this was a note saying that this is a special kind of poem called a haiku that is very popular in the Far East. Kathryn could not understand why she was so taken with this poem, but she smiled and could feel a small tear forming in her eye. She shook her head, wiped away the tear angrily and shoved the poem under her cushion. "I cannot fall for Cadfer or Lucifer." She kept repeating this as she set down to continue her work.

Lucifer stayed up all night, but he could not come up with suitable plan. He had no means of poisoning the king and as the king was constantly surrounded by young women, killing him in his bedchamber as he slept would be nearly impossible. Lucifer had never bothered mastering the long bow as he thought of it as a coward's weapon. It was also hard to develop a plan as Cadfer kept bugging Lucifer about something he'd finally accomplished. Lucifer had shrugged his shoulders and walked a little faster, but Cadfer had merely increased his speed to keep up. Usually, Lucifer was forced to retreat inside a bathroom and wait until Cadfer got tired of waiting on him and leave. On one memorable occasion, however, Lucifer had lost his temper and attacked with Rhydderch. It seemed that Cadfer had been wanting this more that to spill his secret and drew Kusanagi quick enough to block Lucifer's attack. The ensuing fight had left scorch marks over have the castle. Luckily, Cadwallader had been drunk and only laughed when he heard the news. "Just like old times, eh Lucifer?" Lucifer had responded with a grunt and a nod to King Cadwallader and Cadwallader had sent some of his servants to go clean the walls. Cadfer had kept his distance after that, but could still be found bugging Lucifer when he felt it was safe. Cadwallader himself had even been trying to get Lucifer's attention. It seemed to be a pass time for Cadwallader to try to find Lucifer a suitable wife. Lucifer politely put up with this, secretly not caring about any woman he ever brought before him. At times Lucifer wondered if Kathryn had asked Cadwallader to do this in hopes that it might distract Lucifer from her. It was pointless however, as Lucifer only had eyes for Kathryn and he tried to stay away from drunken whorish women. In the hopes of escaping all distractions, Lucifer sauntered out of the castle to find inspiration for his plan. He went to the stables, looking for Rhyswynd, but he was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer called for him mentally, knowing that wherever Rhyswynd was, he could hear him, but Rhyswynd didn't come cantering back. Lucifer swore in frustration and jumped on one of the other horses in the stable. It bucked and whinnied in anger, but Lucifer remained on its back. The horse submitted and Lucifer dismounted. He looked into the horse's eyes and thought; _We can do this the hard way or the easy way._ The horse looked blankly back at him. Lucifer backed away from the horse, keeping his eyes locked with the horses. He reached out and grabbed the whip that was hanging on the wall and held it up for the horse to see. The horse's eyes went wide and his feet shuffled uncomfortably. Lucifer let the whip uncoil and cracked it next to the horse's head. It reared up on its hind legs and screamed in protest. Lucifer grabbed the reins and pulled the horse down onto its feet.Lucifer kept the whip where the horse could see it and mounted it again. This time the horse was steady and Lucifer rode out of the stables to the forest.

Lucifer found a glen and dismounted. Surrounded by the forest, Lucifer lost himself in the aromas of the forest. The smells were completely intoxicating. Lucifer barely noticed when his horse galloped away. Lucifer opened an eye and saw that the entire forest had turned a shade of red. Lucifer looked skyward, the once blue sky had turned red as well and the sun was black. The smells of the forest had also vanished and were replaced with the smell of death and decay. Lucifer closed his eyes, wishing that it would just go away, but when he opened them again, there was a newcomer in this nightmare. A man with no physical shape, like he was made of smoke, stood before Lucifer. He had no discernable features save for his burning red eyes.

"Who are you?" Lucifer drew Rhydderch.

_It does not matter who I am, what matters is who you can be._

"What do you want?" Lucifer demanded, igniting his sword.

_I only wish to help you. _The man's voice made Lucifer's skin crawl.

Lucifer laughed mirthlessly, "How do you know what I want?"

_I've been watching you for a while._

Lucifer scoffed, "I don't believe you. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to think."

_You want a way to make Nagnarok your own, no matter whom gets in your way, even King Cadwallader._

"How do you know that? Who else knows?"

_Only I. I told you, I've been watching you._

"Okay, so how do you plan to help me?" Lucifer asked angrily.

_I can give you the tool you'll need for the destruction of Cadwallader._

"And that would be?"

The creature reached out and plucked a vial out of thin air. _This is all you will need. _The creature tossed it to Lucifer and he caught it absent mindedly, "I-I don't really want to destroy Cadwallader. I just want the sword."

The creature laughed; Lucifer felt his skin crawl. _Think about it. If you don't destroy the king, how long will you possess the blade? A few minutes? Then you are arrested and executed for treason. You must destroy Cadwallader if you wish to own Nagnarok; you must kill the king._

Lucifer glared at the crystal vial in his hand, "What is this?"

_It's a very powerful poison. After it takes effect, it will look as though the victim has simply fallen asleep. _

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

_Think of it as a gift. _

"A gift, huh? And what will you be wanting in return?"

The creature laughed again, _You'll find out in good time. Now here's my plan for the king's death._


	2. The New King

Lucifer returned to castle an hour later. As he entered the castle doors, Cadfer appeared at his side. Lucifer was in no mood to talk, so Lucifer grabbed Cadfer's shoulders, sat him down on a nearby bench, took the helmet from a suit of armor and forced it on Cadfer's head, flinging the visor shut. Cadfer sat there, dumbfounded by what Lucifer had just done. He removed the helmet and replaced it. _What has Lucifer so upset?_ Cadfer wondered. He decided to follow Lucifer, knowing that he only had a few nerves left to jump on. Cadfer followed Lucifer around a corner and collided with Rolf, the head chef. Plates and goblets loaded with food and drink crashed to the floor. The cacophony mingled with Rolf screams of rage and Cadfer retreated as Rolf grabbed a wooden spoon and wielded it like a sword. Lucifer peered around the armor he'd hidden behind and chuckled, that had worked better than he'd hoped. Lucifer was on his way to his chambers when he passed the throne room. Lucifer stopped and stared at the double oak doors. He opened one door and peeked around it. Kathryn hadn't noticed his entrance and was pouring over what looked like laws. Cadwallader was also in the room. He looked like he was about to fall asleep, but Lucifer noticed that his head was inclined in an attempt to look down Kathryn's shirt. Lucifer thought hard for something to say and remembered the feast. He cleared his throat and entered the room. Kathryn didn't even look up, but said, "What is it Lucifer?"

"Umm…I was just wondering if you'd go to the…uh…feast with me?"

"No." Kathryn said sternly, still not looking up from her paper.

"Oh why not, my dear?" Cadwallader said sleepily.

"I already have a date." Kathryn said reluctantly.

"You do!" Cadwallader and Lucifer said simultaneously.

"Yep." Kathryn sighed.

"You must tell me who." Cadwallader said wide-awake now.

"I want it to be a…ah, a surprise." Kathryn said.

"You just don't want to say the name so I won't be able to kill him." Lucifer said, grumpily.

"Well there's that too," Kathryn said, "Now if that's all you wanted to say, please leave us."

Lucifer bowed and turned on his heel. _What was I thinking? I have a job to do; I can't go around flirting right now. _As Lucifer reached the door, he heard Cadwallader call after him. Lucifer looked back, "Yes sir?"

"I know this beautiful, young girl who is free that night."

"No thank you, sir." Lucifer bowed again and backed out of the room.

The days before the feast seemed to last forever to Lucifer. He kept brooding over what he was going to do and Cadfer's never ending challenges only made the days longer for Lucifer. Finally, the day of the feast arrived and Lucifer set out to put his plan into action. He made it to the kitchens without incident and pulled out the vial when Cadfer came in, "Hey Lucifer-oh no, don't tell me you helped with the cooking! I could understand talking to your horse but cooking! This is a new low." Cadfer took delight in the look on Lucifer's face.

Lucifer quickly hid the vial of poison behind his back, "N-no I'm merely…uh…trying to get a sneak peek," as he said this, he lifted the pot lid and put the poison in.

"Hey, what's that you're adding? I'm not sure I'd trust one of your concoctions." Cadfer was enjoying himself to no end; it was as if Christmas had come early.

"N-nothing. Just some…uh…water! Yeah, water. The s-soup was too thick s-so I thought I should add some w-water." Lucifer was starting to sweat and get irritated with Cadfer.

"Hmmm, okay. I'll have to try some of your famous watered-down soup," Cadfer said.

_Yeah you do deserve some of this soup for all the trouble you're giving me. _Lucifer thought.

With that, Cadfer left and Lucifer's legs gave out. He gave a great sigh of relief, "Oh, I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me."

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Rolf screamed.

The feast was held in the castle's great hall. No one recognized it because it was decorated so nicely. There were giant, golden banners with Cadwallader's coat of arms on them. Cadwallader had even used Nagnarok to light the room; it was suspended above the floor by a chain and was emitting brilliant, multicolored light. Cadwallader had surrounded himself with food and young, beautiful women. Lucifer was glad Cadwallader was enjoying his final hours. Cadfer had fetched Kathryn from her chambers and had never beheld such a vision of beauty. Kathryn had decided that the dress was too light so underneath, she wore a black negligee. She had let her fiery, red hair down and had a gem-encrusted veil over her head and hair. Cadfer tried not to stare for fear of being blinded by her radiance, "Shall we go Lady Goddess?"

"Please don't flatter me, Cadfer," she said with a simper. _Did I just giggle for Cadfer? What is wrong with me?_

When they arrived, the feast was in full swing. Everybody was laughing and drinking, just what Cadfer wanted, "I'll get us some mead," Cadfer had a plan of his own to initiate.

Lucifer had stolen the soup from the kitchen and after pouring the king's portion, disposed of the rest. He moved quickly towards Cadwallader, bowl of soup in hand, "King Cadwallader, I took it upon myself to make you some soup. I'd be honored if you tried some."

King Cadwallader was rather drunk so he took it without question, "Th-th-thank you, Percival! I'd be glad to let you date-no no no-_wed _my daughter," he pushed forward an equally drunk girl from his little harem.

Lucifer caught her before she tripped over her feet and said, "Thank you your majesty. By the way, how did you get Nagnarok way up there?"

"Nagorock? Nagayrok? What the hell is a Nagagork?" King Cadwallader slurred.

"The shiny, pointy thing up there," Lucifer pointed at Nagnarok.

"Oh, the sword. Well you see…" now that the king was distracted, Lucifer slipped a piece of paper in king's waistcoat pocket. The paper was blank, but it had been one of the creature's instructions.

"Sire," Lucifer interrupted the king, "I'd love to hear more but your daughter is craving my bed," Lucifer said with a wink.

"What daughter? I have no daughter! Just take your whore and do with her what you see fit Lucifer," Cadwallader said.

"Before I do, could you taste my soup?"

"Your wha-oh yes, sure thing," with that King Cadwallader drank the entire bowl of soup in one gulp, "now get out of here you two sex fiends."

As soon as Lucifer could no longer see Cadwallader, Lucifer shoved the drunken girl into the crowd; he wanted to be alone. Cadfer; however, had other plans, "Hey Lucy, look at the angel that just fell from heaven," Cadfer was quite drunk and when Lucifer looked where he was pointing, a bizarre scene met his eyes. Kathryn was standing on top of a table in a black negligee spinning something red over her head and drinking horn after horn of mead.

"Who is Kathryn here with?" Lucifer asked Cadfer.

"Just the most awesome knight in all of Avalon." Cadfer said with a smirk.

"What? She's here with me?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"You wish." Cadfer said smugly." She's here with me!"

_So this is why Kathryn didn't want to give up the name of her date._ "How did you get her to go out with _you_?" Lucifer shouted

"Yeah, like I'll tell you how I got her a silk dress to impress her. How drunk do I look?"

"I always did like you more when you were drunk."

Suddenly Kathryn was standing next to them, "Y-you boys feeling lucky tonight?" Kathryn could barely stand she was so drunk.

"Hell yeah I am!" Cadfer said.

Lucifer was fairly tempted by the offer but his guilt was getting to him, "Cadfer, look at how drunk she is. This won't be the real her."

At the sound of his words, Kathryn loosened her negligee and exposed her breasts to the men.

"I know," Cadfer said, staring at Kathryn's chest.

"So are you boys coming to my room or not?" Kathryn asked.

"You go Cadfer, I'm not in the mood tonight," Lucifer couldn't believe what he'd just said but his mind was still brooding on the dark deed he'd just done.

"Awwww…I was looking forward to having both of you," Kathryn pouted.

"Don't patronize him. He's a grown man…who's IMPUDENT!" Cadfer shouted.

"You know what? How about I just kill Cadfer and I keep you for myself?" Lucifer said.

"I'd like that."

"Hazaa! We shall duel for Kathryn's virginity! Off to the training field!" Cadfer ran for the door.

"I hope _you _win. Here, take this for good luck." Kathryn drew Lucifer in for a kiss.

"It'd mean more if you were sober, Kathryn." Lucifer said, knowing she didn't mean a word she said.

"I _am _sober, Lucifer!" Kathryn hiccupped, re-tying her negligee and tripping over her own feet.

When Lucifer found Cadfer, he was in a drunken sleep under his favorite oak tree. Lucifer saw a bloody lump on his head so Lucifer guessed that he'd tripped and smacked his head on the tree. Then he heard Rhyswynd yelling _Unhand me at once you mongrel. Lucifer, I know you can hear me, THE CASTLE IS BEING RAIDED!_

Lucifer looked back to Cadfer and then at the tree. He drew Rhydderch and set it ablaze and just where Lucifer expected, there was a Saxon raider with a mace. He was stunned by the sight of the fiery blade and didn't react when Lucifer ran him through. Lucifer quickly hid Cadfer and went to warn the feasters, "Hey, we're being raided by Saxons!" at first Lucifer thought they were all stunned but then he saw that they were all gathered around the dead king, " Damn, I picked the worst night to do this," Lucifer mumbled, " Did you hear me? WE'RE BEING RAIDED BY SAXONS!" Lucifer yelled.

This time everybody heard and reacted. The men went to fetch their armor and weapons. Lucifer was already dressed for the occasion; he never took off his armor. He was about to save Rhyswynd when he remembered Nagnarok. Nobody was looking so he threw Rhydderch at the chain suspending Nagnarok. Rhydderch cut through the chain and the Sword of Ages fell into his hand. He fetched Rhydderch and went to kill some Saxons.

Lucifer headed toward the stables since Rhyswynd was in trouble. When he got there, the Saxons were trying to steal the horses but Rhyswynd wouldn't let them near the horses. It looked like he'd already been hurt by Saxons so Lucifer jumped in front of him with both swords glowing, _Rhyswynd are you okay? _ Lucifer yelled.

_Oh, yes, except for the gashes I have in my ass! _Rhyswynd bethought; _Is that Nagnarok? Why isn't Cadwallader using it?_

_Not now, _Lucifer jumped at the Saxons and decapitated two with his first attack. The others gathered their wits and struck back only to have their swords melt or break as they met Lucifer's two powerful blades. Lucifer laughed as the Saxons stared down at their ruined swords. He plowed through the massive Saxon force leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. The Saxons were appalled by what was happening before them and were scared to get too close. This suited Lucifer just fine. If a target backed off, he'd chase them down and attack then he'd move on to the next Saxon. Lucifer's guilt and stress seemed to be flowing out of his body like the blood of the many Saxons around him. Lucifer became aware of the other Avalonian warriors. Unfortunately, they weren't the skilled knights that would protect Avalon with their lives, no these knights were drunk and likely to attack one another. _At least one of us is sober._ Lucifer thought. Lucifer grew tired so he turned and proceeded back to the stables so that he could care for Rhyswynd's wounds. He found Rhyswynd laying in his stall, moaning and pretending to be dying _Oh, Lucifer, is that you. Everything is just so fuzzy and dark. I think I'm going to die_! Rhyswynd started weeping but not a tear did Lucifer see.

"I hear you sobbing but you're not fooling me; your eyes are quite dry." Lucifer said.

_Excuse me for not having tear ducts. Why are you actually talking to me? It gives me a headache listening to human._

"My thoughts are racing right now; thinking to you would give you a bigger headache. Now let's look at those cuts."

Lucifer looked him over and found several cuts on his hindquarters, some swelling around his eyes, more cuts on his legs and some arrows in his back, " Wow, you took a beating Rhyswynd."

_I told you I'm going to DIE! _

"A little dramatic don't you think? None of these are fatal or even deep. Where have you been, I haven't seen you in five days?"

_I went for a walk and found a stray horse. It took me five days to convince her to come back to the castle with me. _Rhyswynd said, quite annoyed, _By the way, I found a drunken wench looking for you and a dumbfounded knight crying for Saxon blood. _

"That'll be Kathryn and Cadfer. And don't call Kathryn a wench, she's just drunk."

_That's what I said: a drunken wench._

"There, that should help you heal a bit faster. Just take it easy for a bit. Now where did Kathryn and Cadfer get to?"

_Two stalls over, I'd try not to startle the knight, though._

"Thank you old friend," Lucifer found Kathryn trying to keep Cadfer seated, "It's okay Cadfer, the Saxons are in retreat."

"_What_? That's not fair. I only saw one and he took me by surprise!"

"Why won't you stay Cadfer? Do you really like those Saxons more than me?" Kathryn whined.

"No, but I must protect my country and you, my love, from the Saxon raiders. Let me at them, I'll fight beside King Cadwallader until the last Saxon falls."

Lucifer winced at the name, "Uh…Cadfer…King Cadwallader is…dead."

"Surely you jest Lucifer," Cadfer seemed sober all of a sudden.

"No I'm not. He died just as the raid began."

"But, he had no heir! Who'll rule Avalon?" Kathryn also seemed sober suddenly.

"I don't know," Lucifer said, trying not to show any emotion.

The three got up and headed for the great hall. Cadfer wanted to look for Saxons but the knights that were making their way back promised that it had been a small raid and they were all gone. They all arrived just in time to see Cadwallader being carried away by the women and children.

A week later, the King was buried next to his wife. One of the maids had found the paper Lucifer had planted when she was changing him. It had changed into the king's will. It said since there was no heir, Cadwallader had named Lucifer the new heir to the throne. Lucifer was told that his crowning would take place five days after the funeral. Cadfer had at first had no doubt that the Saxons had killed the King but as he watched Lucifer become more powerful and reclusive, he began to suspect others. He questioned Lucifer about the soup that the King ate. Lucifer had told Cadwallader he made it himself, according to the women that surrounded the King that night. The women, however, reeked of ale and Cadfer took their story with a grain of salt. Cadfer had seen Lucifer add something to a soup that Rolf had spent a day making. Cadfer didn't know if it was the same soup but Rolf said his soup had disappeared just as the feast began. Cadfer didn't want to think Lucifer would kill the King but that's where the evidence was pointing. Kathryn had also become more engrossed with her work. If Cadfer asked if she was okay, she just said she was swamped with all the new king business, but really didn't want to risk her virginity again. She had made a promise to herself that she'd never drink mead again. Lucifer was trying to learn how to use the true power of Nagnarok. When he fought the Saxons, he could only break their swords, he couldn't make a beam of light shoot out of the sword. He'd asked the King's closest advisers to teach him but they had no idea how he did it. Lucifer had searched Cadwallader's chambers to find some notes or a clue as to how to use the sword. His searches were fruitless and no matter how hard he concentrated, Lucifer couldn't control the Sword of Ages. He had to learn the secret to succeed in his newest scheme.

The day of the crowning came and to Lucifer's surprise, this actually wasn't the day that he'd get a crown. This was the day that he'd seek out Angloking, the wizard and soothsayer of Avalon. When he'd found Angloking, he'd be given a mission to prove whether he was strong enough to be king. Lucifer left the great hall to get Rhyswynd. He found the stallion nuzzling another horse, _Have we been struck by Cupid, Rhyswynd? _Lucifer asked.

_Well it is that time of year. _Rhyswynd said matter-of-factly.

_You'll have to wait a bit. I have to seek out Angloking so he can give me a quest to prove my worth. _Lucifer explained.

_You'll be on your way then. _Rhyswynd said, a flash of anger betraying his outward sarcasm.

_Yes, on your back._

_You said "you" had to seek out Angloking, not "we"._

"Just get over here so I can put your saddle on you," Lucifer yelled.

"Yelling at horses, Lucifer? Why don't you take out your rage out on me?" Cadfer complained.

"Because I know I will beat you so I see no point in wasting the energy.What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself," Cadfer never let Lucifer see or do anything he hadn't done.

"Come if you want. By the way, I wasn't only yelling at Rhyswynd, I was thinking to him also," Lucifer felt like freaking Cadfer out.

"What do you mean 'You thought to him'?" Cadfer asked, suspecting Lucifer was messing with him.

"Rhyswynd uses telepathy to communicate with me, but he also understands human," Lucifer explained.

"So you kind of read his mind?" Cadfer asked.

Hell no!_ I'd never let Lucifer delve into the great expanses of my mind. If I let him do that, he'd discover how to destroy the world, learn how the universe worked and discern the origin of the Holy Grail._

"What? Who said that?" Cadfer looked all around him and then gazed at the stallion before him, "Was that you that I heard in my mind?" He asked Rhyswynd.

_No, it was the other psychic horse in the vicinity._

"Whoa, I heard your thoughts!" Cadfer jumped back and stared at Rhyswynd.

_Oh how proud you must be. You just heard the thoughts of an animal you consider dumber than yourself._

"He's not the nicest beast is he?" Cadfer asked Lucifer.

"No he isn't but he's a good companion (_Did the two of you just call me a beast!?_). Okay, let's get going Rhyswynd," Lucifer jumped into the saddle and Rhyswynd took off at a gallop.

"Wait, I'll get my horse," Cadfer wasn't about to let Lucifer get away with that.

Cadfer eventually caught up with Lucifer and asked, "So does anybody else know that Rhyswynd is a telepath?"

"Only Kathryn," Lucifer said.

"You told my beloved but not your best friend?" Cadfer was a little hurt.

"Don't forget, you're also my arch rival."

"Yeah you've got a point there. Okay, so where are we going anyway?"

"We have to seek out Angloking and ask him for a mission to prove my worth so I can be king."

"Any idea where he might be?"

_You really don't know the stories? They say that Angloking lives on the top of the tallest mountain in all of Avalon: Mt. Bahorek._

"How does a horse learn of these stories?" Cadfer inquired.

_I can hear everyone's thoughts within the castle. I'd just tune into the ones that were about Angloking and other things that interested me._

_So you can hear what I'm thinking right now? _Cadfer asked

_Duh. _Rhyswynd thought.

_Even when I thought about Kathryn?_

_That's one of the things that interested me. _Rhyswynd said with a smile.

"Oh great," Cadfer mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that your horse likes listening in on my fantasies." Cadfer said, going beat red in the face, "So, Mt. Bahorek then?"

"Mt. Bahorek."

"You do realize that no one can live on top of Mt. Bahorek right. If you live up there, you'd be just like Rolf's famous fruit icicles," Cadfer said.

"I assure you, he's up there. He's a wizard so he'll just use his magic to keep warm," Lucifer said.

_I knew him once, quite a strange man. _Rhyswynd thought, anger once again lurking beneath his cool exterior.

"How do you know Angloking?" Cadfer asked.

_Well before I came to this era, I lived in the Otherworld. Everything is there at one point or another and I just happened to bump into him. He didn't have his powers yet so he was telling me about how he'd be the one all the important people came to one day._

"Did you believe him?" Cadfer asked

_At the time no. He could barely do simple magic and he morphed me into the horse you see before you._

"What were you before you were a horse?" Lucifer asked.

_I wasn't anything. In the Otherworld, only your mind exists, there aren't any bodies wrapped around the spirit. He just forced my spirit into the shape of a horse and I've been stuck as one ever since._

"So do you know if Angloking is still up on Mt. Bahorek?" Lucifer asked.

_Nope. Haven't seen him since this plane of thought came into existence._

"What? He could be dead by now if you haven't seen him for that long," Cadfer said.

"Angloking can't die, he's a wizard!" Lucifer shouted.

"There's no such thing as wizards," Cadfer said, his temper rising. Everyone stopped and stared at Cadfer, "Well, there aren't."

"You take that back right now, Cadfer," Lucifer said as he drew Rhydderch.

"What if I don't want to?" Cadfer asked as he drew Kusanagi.

"You think it wise to duel with your king?" Lucifer jumped off Rhyswynd and set Rhydderch ablaze.

"Nope, that's why I'm dueling _you_!" Cadfer jumped off his horse and turned Kusanagi's blade to lightning.

Lucifer rushed at Cadfer with a blood lust who stood ready to block the oncoming attack. Lucifer swung his sword at Cadfer who deflected the attack and retaliated. Lucifer spun around and raised his blade just in time to put it between his neck and Kusanagi. The two stood there holding each other at bay, glaring at one another.

"Why don't you use both blades, Lucifer? I've been looking for a challenge," Cadfer said.

"That's King Lucifer to you, Cadfer!" Lucifer yelled and pushed Cadfer away.

Lucifer rushed at Cadfer with Rhydderch aimed right at Cadfer's heart. Cadfer easily deflected the attack again, but the force of the push knocked him off balance. Lucifer was insatiable; his attacks rained down without end and it was all Cadfer could do to block the attacks and keep his balance. Then Cadfer found some flat land and regained his balance just as Lucifer lifted his blade for a mighty final blow. Cadfer summoned all his strength and swung his sword to meet Lucifer's. Sparks flew from both swords and then there was a mighty explosion that threw the two men away from each other. Rhydderch flew out of Lucifer's hand and landed near Rhyswynd. Lucifer looked up and found that Cadfer still had a firm grip on Kusanagi.

"Fine, you want to fight the awesome power of Nagnarok? Well get ready for the fight of your life!" Lucifer drew Nagnarok and brandished the glowing blade at Cadfer. Lucifer ran at Cadfer and slashed at his waist; roaring like a banshee the whole while. Cadfer jumped back to avoid it and suddenly threw his hands over his head; dropping Kusanagi in the process. Lucifer was about to deliver the final blow when he heard a strange _whoosh_ sound and then an earth shattering explosion. He looked at the forest and saw a dome of light growing bigger and bigger until it reached the edge of the forest then retreated to where it had originated and disappeared. It didn't look the same as Cadwallader's attack, but it had the same effect: all the trees within the dome were gone. Lucifer looked down at Nagnarok and saw that it was smoking.

"Did…did I just do that?" Lucifer asked Cadfer.

"Y-yes. You did," Cadfer could barely speak; the beam had almost hit him.

"So do you believe in Angloking?" Lucifer asked, putting Nagnarok's blade next to Cadfer's throat.

"No, but I'll keep an open mind," Cadfer said.

_If you fellows are quite finished, I'd like to get a move on. I swear I'm never going to get a mare around you humans. Whether I'm in the stables or out here in the forest, you humans pull me away from the ladies. I'm also never safe. I mean, in the invasion, I got cut by swords, shot by arrows and now giant domes of deadly light. _Rhyswynd complained.


	3. Into the Labyrinth

They had to ride for another four days before they saw Mr. Bahorek. The tallest mountain in Avalon, Mt. Bahorek towered over everything, the land of Britannia could even be seen from its summit. The slope was too steep for the horses so Cadfer and Lucifer advanced up the mountainside alone. There was a trail that led to the top but even this was covered in loose rocks that would cause a rockslide if moved. Lucifer and Cadfer had to move very slowly and carefully so it took them two days to reach the summit. It had started snowing on their way up so they were twice as happy to find the Cave of Angloking. When they entered, they found a huge boulder lying in their path.

"So Cadfer, how do you think we should move this?" Lucifer asked.

"I have no idea, Lucifer. Should we take a break?" Cadfer wondered.

"Why? Are you tired from the hike?"

"No, I can just hear you breathing from here."

"That's not me. I thought it was you!"

Then the cave was filled with an Otherworldly roar. What they thought to be a boulder was actually a dragon. The dragon was jet black and had four large wings.

_**Who dares enter my lair? **_the dragon demanded.

"You can talk too? Everything I know is a lie!" Cadfer cried.

"I am King Lucifer of Avalon and this is my companion, Cadfer," Lucifer stated in his most commanding voice.

_**You are not the king of Avalon. King Cadwallader be the ruler of the land beneath my home, **_the dragon roared.

"King Cadwallader's soul doth wander the Otherworld at present, mighty beast," Lucifer yelled to the dragon.

_**I don't believe you, **_the dragon growled, _**show me proof and I might not eat you and destroy your souls.**_

Lucifer looked at Cadfer who was obviously scarred out of his skin, but he looked defiantly at Lucifer, "I have the legendary Sword of Ages_: Nagnarok!_" Lucifer drew Nagnarok from its scabbard and could see every one of the dragon's teeth shining in its light.

_**Oh, I beg your pardon majesty**_, the dragon said without a hint of remorse and began to examine its talons, _**what can I do for you?**_

"You could _not _eat us," Cadfer squeaked.

"I seek the wizard of Avalon, Angloking!" Lucifer said.

_**I'll fetch him then shall I? **_With that, the dragon exploded into a cloud of multicolored gas and fire. Lucifer thought the skin would be burned from his bones, but realized that the fire and gasses were pleasantly warm and that he was no longer deathly cold. When Lucifer looked back at where the dragon had stood, there was now an old man, "I am the wizard and soothsayer of Avalon, Angloking! Man's voice to the Otherworld and the medium between Otherworld and man," Angloking was a small, bald hermit of a man, but radiated power and wisdom, "Why have you sought me out, King Lucifer?"

"Oh mighty sorcerer," Lucifer cried as he knelt before the wizard, "I have sought you out so that I may receive a mission from you to prove my worthiness and show that I am true king material."

"Well I think I have a mission for you," Angloking said with a smirk, "Try to take my wand."

Lucifer made a grab for it as soon as the words had left Angloking's mouth. He almost had it but then Angloking teleported behind Lucifer and kicked him in the rear. Cadfer dove for the wand but his attempt was just as fruitful and it earned him a foot up his nose. Cadfer was thrown back and landed on top of Lucifer.

"Any chance you can tell me how to take the wand from you?" Lucifer asked, rubbing his butt and head.

"No, that would be pointless; I will however teach you how to master that sword," Angloking said, "I'll teach you to use that sword to its full potential. There will be no need for your companion, he is dismissed."

"What? I'm not going anywhere. What if this place is discovered by Saxons?" Cadfer yelled.

"One, Saxons in the center of Avalon on the highest mountain in all the known world?" Angloking adopted a deep, powerful voice, "Two_**, do you think I can't protect myself?" **_Angloking yelled and the dragon's four wings burst out of his back.

"AHHHHH!" Cadfer screamed and dove behind a rock.

"We'll be fine Cadfer. I promise I'll try to get this over quickly," Lucifer promised.

"But…what if…oh alright," Cadfer could see no reason to stay. He got up and with a last cautious glance at Angloking; who was struggling to replace his newly grown wings, strode for the exit.

"I got used to being a dragon, I guess my mind is just stuck on it," Angloking said; his wings back where they'd come from, "So to begin our training, I'm going to tell you how to use the Sword of Ages."

"I already know how to use it!" Lucifer interjected, "I just have to be angry and flourish the blade."

"That is one way to-wait; you can actually fire the laser?"

"The what?"

"The laser! The beam of light! You've actually shot it?"

"Well, it was more of a dome. I'm surprised you didn't feel it. The blast shook half the mountain."

"A dome? My God, this means you've already surpassed what Cadwallader did."

"Yeah, he only made a column of light."

"They're both explosions of Nagnarok's energy, but the dome is much more powerful. Well anyway this means we get to skip a few hundred chapters."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Now you think you could demonstrate for me?"

"Sure I'll try," Lucifer thought back to the time Cadfer had taunted him into doing it.

_You think it wise to duel with your king?_

_Nope, that's why I'm dueling you!_

Lucifer roared in anger at the top of his lungs and slashed the sword, bringing it down on the imaginary Cadfer before him. The point ended up pointing at a bright set of armor. The blade began to glow and grew brighter until it blinded Lucifer. When he regained his sight, he found the armor just as he'd left it_._

"I see," Angloking sounded disappointed, "maybe you can only do it when you're in real danger."

"Then come at me."

"Are you mad? I'm not going to take that risk! You could fire the real laser and vaporize me."

"So what did I do if it wasn't the full extent?" Lucifer asked.

"First let me tell you that the suit of armor you shot at is enchanted therefore indestructible. As for what you did, you fired a laser, but in all directions at once, that decreased its power significantly."

"So how do I focus this laser onto the point of the sword?"

"Merely concentrate on nothing but the point. The more you concentrate and feel emotionally, the more power is exerted."

"Okay, let's try again," Lucifer thought of Cadfer again and then focused on nothing but the point of Nagnarok. He waved it through the air and pointed it this time at an old, rusty shield. The sword began to pulsate rhythmatically, but no beam of light shot out. Lucifer held the blade at eye level to examine it and realized that Nagnarok's pulsations were growing ever faster. Lucifer was about to touch the blade, but Angloking advised him otherwise. The pulsations were so fast now that they seemed to be one aura.

"Angloking, why doesn't it do anything?" Lucifer yelled.

"Oh it's doing something alright. It's storing up energy so that it can release it all at once in one enormous discharge," Lucifer heard the fear in Angloking's voice.

"Will it destroy us if we remain here?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"What should I do then?"

"Run out and get your friend, bury the sword in snow and I'll meet you out there to carry us away."

Lucifer went to do what he was told, but was distracted by the shiny mirror armor.

"What about this, you said it was indestructible."

"Yes but only the parts of you hidden behind the armor would survive. The rest would be vaporized."

Lucifer decided not to bother, darted for the exit, and slammed right into Cadfer.

"Cadfer! What are you still doing here?" Lucifer shouted.

"What do you mean 'still'"? I just left." Cadfer said.

"Whatever, just get out of my way!" Lucifer ran to the very peak and drove Nagnarok into the mountain up to its hilt. When Lucifer turned around, the black dragon was standing in the cave entrance.

_**Quick, get on. **_Angloking thought.

"Come on Cadfer!" Lucifer yelled as he jumped onto the dragon's flank and clambered onto its back. Cadfer ran to the tail and made his way to where Lucifer was, "We're good back here!" Lucifer yelled over the wind. Angloking beat his front wings and then his back and was airborne. As soon as Angloking's haunches had left the mountain, the hilt began to glow and shoot rays of light. Angloking dove and gathered speed, racing down the mountain. Then there was a phenomenal explosion of light and the entire summit of the mountain was blown off. The debris was heading straight for them so Angloking flipped over; nearly throwing off the warriors, and spat fire at the larger pieces. Most melted on contact but others made it through the fire and pelted Angloking's belly. Then he saw a boulder that was what was left of the summit coming straight for them. It was much too large to melt so he shot a beam of light out of his mouth. The summit exploded and only small pebbles hit Angloking. He flipped over and realized that the light beam had accelerated their decent and he was about to run into the ground, so he quickly pointed his nose toward the forest and pumped his wings. He crashed into the forest, but didn't stop there; he skidded right through the entire forest and finally came to a stop in a lake. They stopped in the very middle and began to sink. Angloking, in his unconscious state reverted to his human form. Lucifer and Cadfer grabbed Angloking and started swimming for the shore. When they landed, they found Rhyswynd lying on the bank, watching them with mild interest.

_So this is the mighty Angloking. He's much older than I remember. Oh, and I see he turned himself into a horse out of guilt. _Rhyswynd thought.

"He's not a horse Rhyswynd. He's an old man." Cadfer said.

_What, you don't even see his long, gray tail? _Rhyswynd thought

_He has no tail Rhyswynd. _Lucifer thought

_How rude Lucifer! A horse with no tail!_ Rhyswynd scoffed.

"I tell you Rhyswynd, the creature before you is a man!"

_He was clearly destroyed by his guilt and morphed himself into a horse. I can't blame him though; horses are the greatest beings in the whole multiverse._

Cadfer began a retort, but fell silent when he heard Angloking stir. Angloking opened one eye and said, "How do I look?"

"We checked you over and your left leg is broken, you've cracked three ribs, you've broken you right arm in two places and you've lost a chunk of your nose," Lucifer said.

"Is-is that all? I expected much worse," Angloking said with a chuckle, "Listen I have a new quest for you. First, help me heal and then go find Nagnarok. Do this and I'll declare you worthy of being king."

"Okay. What must I do to help you heal?" Lucifer asked.

"Can I go find the sword?" Cadfer asked.

"NO!" everybody said.

"First, take my wand," Lucifer did as he was told, "now carry me into the lake," Lucifer carried the old man until he was up to his waist in water, "now let me go and repeat after me," Angloking began to chant an incantation. Lucifer memorized the words after the third time he heard them and chanted along with Angloking. Streams of white light came out of the wand and the water around Angloking began to glow. The aura spread until the entire lake was lit by its eerie glow. Then, suddenly, all the light was sucked back to where the old wizard lay, still chanting his spell. A column of light shot into the sky; seeming to emanate from Angloking. The wizard levitated above the lake and then light shot from his fingers, toes, mouth, eyes and ears until it engulfed him and blinded all those watching. When the light dimmed, Angloking was hovering above the water's surface, overflowing with magical power, "**My wand if you please,**" Angloking stretched forward his previously broken arm. Lucifer gave it to him and with one sweep of his wand, restored Mt. Bahorek to its original glory,** "Do either of you have any injuries?**"

"No, I'm fine," Lucifer said.

"I'm okay," Cadfer said.

_I see the guilt's gotten to you Angloking. Did you turn yourself into a horse to make me forgive you?_

"**Rhyswynd, all living creatures see me differently, you just happen to see me as a horse.**"

_Whatever, you owe me Angloking! If you could get rid of these scars on my ass and give me a set of wings, I will forgive you for trapping me in this form. _Rhyswynd said.

"**Alright, this may sting a little," **Angloking waved his wand and muttered an incantation, "**There you go, wings."**

Rhyswynd looked himself over, but not a wing could he find; _What's this about Angloking?__ You trying to cheat me? I don't see any wings. Unless they're in a spot I can't see._

"**They're retractable. Just think about them and they'll pop out."**

_Okay, _Rhyswynd thought hard and heard a horrible squelching noise. When he looked around, he had two massive black wings coming out of his shoulders. He tried to flap them, but only succeeded in tangling himself within them.

"**You'll gain control of them soon enough. It's like when you're a foal, you can't control your legs. Okay, anything else?" **Angloking inquired.

"Nope, I think we're done with magic for today," Lucifer said.

"**Then I send this well of magic back to whence it came!" **Angloking yelled and aura that surrounded him withdrew into the lake and was no more.

"So Angloking will Nagnarok be in the same place that I left it?" Lucifer asked. 

"It should be, but no promises," Angloking said with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, Rhyswynd, I'm going to teach you to fly," Lucifer, said.

It only took Rhyswynd a day to master his new wings and it took Lucifer another day to fully master riding a flying horse. So now that they both felt confident, they flew to the summit of Mt. Bahorek in a mere five minutes. When they landed, Lucifer looked around for the shining hilt, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" Lucifer yelled and began to pace to and fro.

"Did you find it?" Angloking said as he materialized in the mouth of the cave with Cadfer, "Oh my. The magic from the spring must have heard your mission and made it much harder."

"How can magic hear and change things to make them more difficult?" Cadfer asked.

"It would take too long to tell you. Now Lucifer, this means you'll have to go through the labyrinth in my mountain," Angloking said.

"A labyrinth? Okay, where's the entrance?" Lucifer asked as he drew Rhydderch.

"It's right behind the shield you tried to destroy," Angloking said.

"So what will be inside this labyrinth beside Nagnarok?" Lucifer asked with anticipation.

"It will most likely be filled with all manner of creatures. Some you may know, others might be totally new," Angloking stated.

"What kind of creatures? Could Lucifer die? I'm not going to let him go in there by himself! I mean, I'm his champion, shouldn't I be going in there with him?" Cadfer said rather quickly.

"No worries, Cadfer?" Lucifer reassured Cadfer, "There's no monster that can take me down."

Lucifer walked to the cave and slapped Cadfer on the shoulder as he passed. Lucifer found the cave exactly as he'd left it. He quickly located the shield that Angloking had mentioned and moved it aside. Behind it was a large, gaping hole. Lucifer couldn't see a thing inside and it smelled terribly like rotting flesh. Lucifer ignited Rhydderch so he could at least see his surroundings. When Lucifer stepped through the wide hole, the hole itself disappeared behind him. He moved forward expecting some Otherworldly creature to jump out at him and try to devour his body. He'd only been walking for ten minutes when he saw movement at the very edge of his circle of light, "Who goes there?" Lucifer called to the unknown creature.

_It is only I, the Sphinx _a female voice bethought him.

"Show yourself," Lucifer commanded.

_You had better be nice to us. Be too rude and we'll just devour your soul with no warning. _the voice cautioned and its owner moved forward.

A creature Lucifer had only heard about stepped into his ring of sight. The beast had the body of a lion but the head of a beautiful woman.

_Now, if you wish to press on, you must answer my riddle. _the Sphinx thought; If you answer correctly, you're fine._ If you answer incorrectly, you'll dine._

"Dine?" Lucifer asked.

_Dine with me. You'll be the main course._

"Okay, what be your riddle, Sphinx?"

_What has skin like armor, is cold as death, and lives without breath? _the Sphinx said.

"Uh…skin like armor. Well that could be scales, I guess. Cold as death, I have no idea. Finally, alive without breath? What has scales, is really cold and doesn't breathe? Well let's see, things with scales: snakes, lizards, gators…oh, I guess fish. All of those breathe though, but if lizards, snakes or gators get too cold, they die. A fish seems to be the answer, Sphinx," Lucifer said, quite amazed by his own brilliance.

_You…would…be…correct. _the Sphinx said disappointedly

"Wow! That was a tou-"

_I don't care; I'm going to eat your soul anyway! It has been far too long since my last meal. _the feminine voice said and then let out an Otherworldly scream. Suddenly, her mane stood on end and seemed to crackle with spiritual energy. Then her claws became exposed and she bared her rapidly growing teeth. Her previously beautiful face morphed and became the snarling visage of a lion. Then her tail shed all of its fur and became a snake. Finally, the heads of a bull and eagle grew next to the lion's. The chimera stared at Lucifer, licking its lips. Lucifer looked at each head in turn, trying to decide which was weakest. The chimera leaped at Lucifer and he dove under it to avoid the three heads; he did forget about the fourth however. The snake lunged at Lucifer with its mouth wide open. Lucifer swung his sword and decapitated the snake. The chimera roared with pain and spun around to face him. The chimera stared at Lucifer again and he could see the murderous intent in each of the chimera's six eyes. The lion opened its giant maw and spat fire at Lucifer who leaped into a niche in the wall. When the fire dissipated, he ran back out, flourishing Rhydderch over his head. Once again, the chimera leapt at Lucifer who sank down to one knee to impale the creature, but the beast had grown wings while he hid and flew out of his circle of clarity.

_What's the matter? Can't see me can you? _the chimera spoke with three voices at once; it was an odd sound that sent chills down Lucifer's spine. _Now, what will be the best angle to come at you from?_

Lucifer heard the great wings open and flap but before he could defend himself, the chimera had swooped down and attacked. The blow threw Lucifer right off his feet and he crashed into the wall. The chimera's laughter filled every nook and cranny of Lucifer's mind. _I'm getting tired of playing with my food. I think I'll start to finish this. _As the chimera bethought Lucifer it sped toward him, all three mouths open wide. Lucifer saw it just in time and thrust his sword between the three heads of the beast. For a second all the world seemed to freeze. Lucifer was so close to the chimera that he could see the individual whiskers on the lion's snout, each feather on the eagle's head and every last hair on the bull's mighty horns. He looked into the lion's eyes and was astonished to see that it was crying. _You…have killed me! _the lion said

_We could still kill you before we die. _the bull said

_But we won't. _the eagle croaked.

"Why? Why die like this when you can avenge yourselves?" Lucifer demanded, "A true warrior would fight to the death!"

_Because you are the better warrior. _the lion said.

_We see no point in continuing the fight. _the bull said

_Now if you want to find the Sword of Ages. _the eagle began but suddenly its eyes grew dark and sightless; it fell from its joint to the floor and burst into blue flame.

_First, you must put out the light._ the bull wheezed and then it too fell from the body but burst into green flame.

_And follow the path…of virtue to the sword. _the lion looked into Lucifer's eyes one last time and with the last of his strength smacked Lucifer in the chest with his mighty paw. _A true warrior…fights…to the…_but as the lion said this, its head too fell off and burst into red flame.

Lucifer sat up and noticed that not only did his chest hurt, his thigh was stinging terribly. He looked down and discovered that he had landed on the snake's head. Lucifer reached down to examine the serpent but it burst into yellow flame. Lucifer looked back at the body of the beast and saw that it had turned to stone.

"Odd way to go." Lucifer said, "Each head falls from the body and bursts into a different kind of fire, then the body turns to stone."

Lucifer decided to take the fallen creature's advice and he extinguished Rhydderch for a few seconds. He was enveloped by the darkness and instantly, his senses became alert to the slightest movement or sound. Lucifer was about to re-ignite the blade when the floor began to emit an eerie blue glow. Lucifer sheathed his sword and followed the path that was to lead him to Nagnarok. Lucifer followed the path that was set for him and didn't encounter a single thing until he came upon a mass of rags on the floor. The bundle of rags seemed to be weeping so Lucifer knelt next to it and tapped it lightly on the shoulder. It yelped in fright and rolled over to look at him. Now it was Lucifer's turn to yelp for he was staring in the face of his beloved Kathryn.

"Oh Lucifer! Thank God you're here! I've been trapped in this dreadful labyrinth for weeks," she rasped and threw herself into his protective embrace.

"Kathryn! What is an angel such as yourself doing in a hellish place such as this?" Lucifer demanded, holding her close to him and patting her on the back.

"I c-came l-looking for you. I've m-missed you m-more than anything." Kathryn hiccupped but she was no longer weeping uncontrollably.

"Well I'm here now. You're safe with me," Lucifer hated himself for it, but he was enjoying holding Kathryn to himself.

"Y-yes, I know that I'm safe from the terrors of the labyrinth, but I'm not safe from _you_ am I?" Kathryn stopped crying completely and pushed Lucifer so that she was just out of his reach.

"Kathryn, what do you…uh…Kathryn? What the _hell_ are you doing?" Lucifer demanded because Kathryn had taken off the old travel vest she'd been wearing.

"Hasn't this been one of your favorite dreams, Lucifer? You, me and no one else?" Kathryn was now removing her outer shirt. Lucifer could see her skin through her under garments and it was glistening in the faint light.

"_Well_, yes, but I'm in the middle of a quest right now. Why now anyway? You never wanted to go to bed any of the other times I've asked?" Lucifer's voice was cracking and even though it was cool in the labyrinth, he was starting to sweat.

"I told you, I missed you. And have you not just saved me? I have to repay you for that," Kathryn had taken off her long skirt and now stood before Lucifer with nothing but her nightgown and boots.

"Kathryn, have you been drinking again?" Lucifer was desperate to find an explanation for Kathryn's insanity.

"What's wrong Lucifer? Have you not missed me?" Kathryn moved forward and kicked off each boot.

"Of course I've missed you! You're all I ever think about," Lucifer said quickly; Kathryn had reached Lucifer and was running her fingers through his hair.

"Then what is the problem?" Kathryn asked, she reached for the straps of her nightgown but Lucifer stopped her.

"There is no problem," Lucifer whispered and gently pushed Kathryn's hands back to her side. He then reached for the straps on her shoulders and moved them so that they hung loosely on her arms.

"Good. Now rip the innocence from my soul," Kathryn yelled as the silky garment fell down over her breasts, over her navel and gathered on the ground.

"Alright, now there's a problem. The Kathryn I love is not some common whore!" Lucifer punched the imposter in the gut and the fake Kathryn doubled over.

"You…you don't think I'm the real Kathryn, huh? Well what if I told you that I know Rhyswynd is a telepath?" Kathryn sat back on her haunches, clutching her gut and breathing hard.

"What? I don't believe you! What have you done with the real Kathryn?" Lucifer bellowed and drew Rhydderch, setting it ablaze.

"I'm telling you, it's me!" The imposter pleaded.

"You said you'd been trapped in here for weeks when I haven't even been on this stupid quest for ten days?" Lucifer demanded, holding Rhydderch to the naked whore's throat.

"The…labyrinth makes time move…faster for all those outside whilst…another is in it." The imposter lied.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Lucifer asked

"Alright, fine! I thought I'd let you have a little fun before you died, but I guess you really just don't want this bitch of a whore," Kathryn said with a demonic voice. Demon Kathryn lunged at his waist with newly long, sharpened nails. Lucifer dodged the attack but lost one of his daggers to the demon. Now the demon retreated a few paces and fondled itself at Lucifer. He couldn't believe it but he was actually distracted by the demons lack of self-respect and almost didn't notice that it had jumped and was coming down on him. He thrust his sword in an attempt to run it through but it rolled over in mid-air and dodged the blow. When the demon landed, it quickly spun around and drove the dagger deep into Lucifer's shoulder, pulled it out and stabbed him again in his thigh. Then the demon was gone into the depths of the darkness that surrounded him. Lucifer roared with pain, but stayed focused. Then he heard the demon screaming and ran for the source of the noise. Lucifer found the demon apparently struggling to keep its head on its shoulders.

"Lucifer! It really is me, but I've been posse-" the real Kathryn was cut off.

"-No I'm not, this is me!" the demon said in a deep raspy voice.

"You can destroy the spirit in me, you just have to show true-"

"No! Stupid girl. You won't tell him how to destroy me!" The demon suddenly howled in pain, as if Kathryn's spirit had poked him with a needle.

"PASSION!" Kathryn's hands grew red and flew to her head. Her screams filled the entire chamber and Lucifer's heart nearly exploded.

"Now…it's just…you and me," the demon said between deep breaths.

Demon Kathryn leapt at Lucifer and tried to stab him in the chest, but Lucifer smacked the blade out of her hand and grabbed her wrist, " I won't rape the woman I love," he grabbed her other wrist, " But Kathryn is calling the shots now," he pulled the demon in so that their noses touched , " and she wants you OUT!" Lucifer yelled. Lucifer kissed Kathryn hard on the mouth as he'd never kissed anybody before. Suddenly Lucifer could hear Kathryn inside his head; she was moaning with pleasure and egging Lucifer on. He could also hear the demon shrieking in pain as it was exposed to all the positive energy. Lucifer let go of Kathryn's wrists, moved his hands across her waist, up over her stomach, and started massaging Kathryn's breasts. Kathryn's voice was louder and stronger now; the sound of her moans was driving Lucifer mad. Lucifer then swept Kathryn off her feet and laid her down on the ground. He paused for a minute to marvel at Kathryn's beautiful naked body and then pressed it against his own. He then explored Kathryn so deeply that she screamed with delight. Then Lucifer was thrown back by the force of the releasing negative energy. The red and black gas erupted from every pore of her body and gathered in pool beneath her. She levitated for a moment and then came back to Earth in the middle of the puddle that was the dead demon. She smiled, walked two steps toward Lucifer and fell unconscious to the floor.


	4. The Invasion Plan

Kathryn woke with a start. She looked around and found Lucifer sitting before a fire against the cave wall; seemingly asleep. She raised herself to a sitting position and found that she was still naked. She looked around for her clothes, but they seemed to have vanished with the demon. She moved next to Lucifer and gently nudged him.

"Lucifer? Wake up," she tapped his cheek to bring him around but he wouldn't wake up, "Why are you scaring me like this? Please, wake up!"

"K-Kathryn?" Lucifer spoke barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you're alive! What's wrong with you? You sound so weak."

"It must've been the snake bite," Lucifer moved his tunic so that Kathryn could see the bite.

"What kind of snake was it?" Kathryn asked as she examined the wound.

"It was the tail of a chimera," Lucifer tried to smile but it hurt to move a single muscle.

"Well then you'll be fine. Chimera venom won't kill you but we'll have to rest for a few hours. By the way, do you know where my clothes are?"

Lucifer glanced at the fire and said, "I have no idea."

"You burnt my clothes! Lucifer, what will I wear on our way back?" Kathryn screamed.

"Relax, Kathryn. I didn't burn everything," Lucifer pulled her nightgown out from behind him and gave it to her.

"Oh great. I'm stuck in a monster infested labyrinth in my knickers."

"Don't worry, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but you're incapacitated at present."

"Here, take this," Lucifer held out the dagger the demon had stolen from him, "If anything shows itself, kill it."

She took it and examined it in the faint blue glow, "You can count on me."

They sat there for a long while and saw nothing but heard many things skittering to and fro. Once they even heard something growling, but nothing showed itself. Kathryn wasn't afraid of the labyrinth, she was pretty good with a dagger, but something had been bothering her.

"So Lucifer…I'm no longer a virgin am I?" Kathryn sounded a little depressed at the realization.

"I'd say you still are. It wasn't you to which I made love," Lucifer shuddered at the memory, "If you wish no one to know of this, I'll understand."

"I'm not sure how I feel about our union," Kathryn said. She couldn't deny that she felt happier than she could remember, but she had always taken pride in how she could resist the two men that every other woman dreamed of. She could no longer say she had nothing to do with Lucifer, "I couldn't care less if you told Cadfer, his expression would be to die for. The rest of the kingdom though, I'd like it if no one knew unless we decide to wed one another."

"I understand. I think I can continue now," Lucifer slowly got to his feet and stood on his shaky knees.

"I'll help you," Kathryn pulled Lucifer's arm over her shoulder and helped Lucifer move down the path. They followed the glowing path for what felt like hours without seeing a single living creature. Kathryn was still carrying Lucifer but he was starting to get his strength back. She still had Lucifer's dagger so she wasn't too scared. Lucifer was feeling confident. He'd already bested two of the labyrinth's challenges, how hard could the rest be? Then Lucifer saw at the end of this new tunnel, the trail ended and at the end was Nagnarok. Lucifer looked at Kathryn and gently removed himself from her. He was only a little bit wobbly on his knees now but he could support his own weight. The two ran for Nagnarok but before they reached the glowing blade, something jumped in front of it, blocking its brilliant glow. The creature pulled Nagnarok out of the ground and held it high. The creature was a Minotaur that stood at nine feet and had faint blue skin. Lucifer thought it was a giant but when Lucifer looked at its head, he knew this was no human. The creature had the head of a bull and flaming red eyes. The Minotaur brought Nagnarok down to cleave Lucifer's head but he jumped to the side and drew Rhydderch.

"Kathryn, run! It's a Minotaur! Just find a place to hide and stay there!" Lucifer yelled and swung his sword at the Minotaur's legs. It yelped in surprise and after stepping out of the way, it dug its heels in for a charge. It roared like a bull and charged at Lucifer, horns aimed at his chest. Lucifer jumped to the side again and cut off its horns, but it continued and ran for Kathryn, sword raised to chest height. She hadn't found a hiding spot like Lucifer said. She thought that since she had a dagger, why should she hide? Then she saw how big the Minotaur was so she jumped out of the way only to be pulled back by the Minotaur's powerful arm.

"Help! Lucifer! The minotaur got me!" Kathryn screamed at the top of her lungs. The Minotaur clapped his free hand over Kathryn's mouth and held Nagnarok to her throat; she was silenced.

"Let her go you great ugly brute!" Lucifer yelled. He started to run after the Minotaur, but suddenly, the poison sent a red-hot pain through his thigh. He could not move.

"Oh, what a beautiful specimen you are. I think I'll allow you to bear my children," the Minotaur spoke in a slow, deep voice. Kathryn tried to scream, but the Minotaur's hand still covered her mouth. She looked into his face and to her horror; she could see the lust in his oddly human eyes. The Minotaur broke her gaze and looked down at her supple breasts, "And what be these, young lady? Are these the human equivalent of utters I've heard so much about?" The Minotaur moved his hand from Kathryn's mouth and tried to peer down her nightgown. Kathryn chose this moment to act; she spun the dagger around and stabbed the Minotaur in the arm. Kathryn shoved the whole blade in and blood shot everywhere, but the great, blue beast didn't show any sign of pain. He did however, move the sword away from Kathryn's neck to remove the dagger. Kathryn quickly slipped out of his arms and retrieved her dagger. She leapt at the Minotaur to stab it in the heart but it threw Nagnarok into the ground, grabbed her upper arms and threw her on the ground, pinning her there with his body weight.

"Damn!" Kathryn said and thrashed with all her might, but she could not budge.

"Now, let us see what human utters look like," the Minotaur grabbed the top of her nightgown with its teeth and pulled its head back. The thin layer of fabric tore easily and left her lying naked beneath the hulking creature, "And we shall see if human women can handle bearing Minotaur young." The Minotaur pierced Kathryn's most intimate parts and she screamed, not from pleasure, but from pain.

Kathryn's screams seemed to travel from Lucifer's ears straight to his heart. He forced his leg to move and hobbled after the Minotaur. He found it making love to Kathryn and swiftly swung Rhydderch and cut a gaping hole in the Minotaur's backside. It jumped up and spun around. This only aided Lucifer in hurting the beast more when he kicked it in the temple. The Minotaur fell to the ground, quite dazed. Lucifer picked Kathryn up who stood glaring at the Minotaur, somewhat bow-legged. The Minotaur regained himself and reached for Nagnarok. He only succeeded in losing his arm. Lucifer bent over and pulled Nagnarok out of the floor. He sheathed both of his swords and found the dagger that Kathryn had dropped. The Minotaur didn't show any pain if it was feeling any, but it sat there placidly while Lucifer gathered his weapons.

Lucifer gave the dagger back to Kathryn. Lucifer pulled out the two blades again and ignited Rhydderch, crossing the swords before the beast's throat, "Surrender or you shall die."

"You're too soft to kill me, Lucy." the Minotaur said in Cadfer's voice.

Lucifer lowered the blades and kicked the monster in its gut. This seemed to have an effect for it grabbed the spot where Lucifer's foot had made contact and seemed to be having trouble breathing deeply now. "You're right. I am too soft, but I'm sure Kathryn is so fired up right now, she'll be willing to do it for me."

"Lucifer, you have no idea." Kathryn looked as if her hair would turn to flame and lightning would shoot from her eyes at any second.

"Ha! You would hide behind a woman and make her do your dirty work?" the Minotaur said in Cadfer's voice again.

"No, I think she would kill me too if I didn't let her have the honor." Lucifer handed Kathryn her dagger.

"Damn right I would. Lucifer, you should probably leave. This won't be pretty." Lucifer could hear the ever-lasting fury in her voice and thought that he had better take her advice.

After fifteen minutes of screaming that would haunt even Lucifer's dreams, Kathryn came around the corner looking appeased.

"Okay Lucifer, let's get out of here." Kathryn spoke as if nothing had happened.

"I have never heard a male creature scream like that before. It sounded like you cut off his-"  
"That thing violated me, Lucifer! Now that I'm done with him, he'll never do that again." Kathryn yelled and pulled her rags tighter around her.

"I see you took his clothes too." Lucifer said looking at the bluish clothes she was wearing.

"He didn't wear any clothes." Kathryn said.

"Then what are you…don't tell me you skinned him!" Lucifer was quite appalled.

"Look, do you want to get out of here or do you want to question me 'till judgment is upon us?" Kathryn sounded rather annoyed by the question.

Lucifer quickly looked around the corner and saw that not only had the Minotaur been partly skinned, all of its fingers were cut off along with its tail which was wrapped around its neck and its tongue was shoved up its nose. "Damn, you did a number on him."

"He…uh…t-tore my hair. I couldn't let him get away with that," Kathryn stammered.

"Yeah, okay. Now how will we get out of here?" Lucifer just noticed that the glowing path had stopped glowing.

"We'll just follow the path again-Oh." Kathryn hadn't noticed either.

"Yeah, it stopped glowing. Maybe if I put Nagnarok back in the ground," Lucifer planted Nagnarok in the ground and the floor blazed with light.

The two followed the path by planting the sword, following it to the next turn and planting it again. They followed the path and only encountered a harpy, a phoenix, and a centaur. Lucifer and Kathryn had no trouble with these beasts because they were too scared of Kathryn to fight back. When they reached the end of the labyrinth, Lucifer drove Nagnarok into the wall and the entrance of the labyrinth appeared.

"Well here we are," Lucifer stepped out, into Angloking's cave and when he turned to help Kathryn out through the hole, she was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer looked back into the labyrinth, but Kathryn was gone. Lucifer ran to the entrance of the cave and found Angloking, Rhyswynd and Cadfer talking about life. "Angloking! I found Kathryn in the labyrinth, but when I came out, she was gone!"

"Wait, you found _my _Kathryn in that horrible place?" Cadfer exclaimed.

"No, I found _my _Kathryn. Where is she Angloking?"

"She was never there," Angloking said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? She was never there? How is that possible, I felt every single caress of her skin…I mean…I saw her every spin." Lucifer said quickly.

"The labyrinth projected what you saw in your mind before you. It's like when you dream, if you think it, usually it will happen. So if you imagined seeing Kathryn in there, a shadow of her essence would appear," Angloking still spoke as if any five year old would know this.

_You felt her every caress? What do you mean by that Lucifer? _Rhyswynd smiled at Lucifer.

"Yeah, what did you do to this shadow of Kathryn, Lucifer?" Cadfer asked with a smirk, "Remember, anything you say can and will be repeated to Kathryn."

"I made love to her." Lucifer said as boldly as he could.

"May I ask why? Living up here by myself and being immortal, I've forgotten the purpose of women, besides the fact that they annoyed me into exile." Angloking said, blushing outrageously.

"I did it to free her from a demon that was trying to kill me."

"Then you did not just do it for the pleasure of love making?" Angloking sounded astonished.

"No, I did it to defend the love of my life." Lucifer said as if daring Cadfer to defy him.

"Then you have passed your test. This will teach you the ways of Nagnarok." Angloking raised his wand and pointed it at Lucifer's forehead. There was a tiny flash of light and a pop, but Lucifer felt no different.

"What? I can't tell Kathryn that. If anything, she'll think better of you. Come on Lucifer, I was looking for something to use against you." Cadfer whined.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cadfer, but I have to get back to _my _castle to claim my crown," Lucifer ran over to Rhyswynd who opened his wings and took off toward late Cadwallader's castle. "See you later Angloking. Thanks for everything." As Lucifer flew away, he watched as Cadfer's jumping form shrank into the distance.

The trip back was much more pleasant than the trip to Mt. Bahorek. For one, it was much cooler up in the clouds and since Rhyswynd was flying, Lucifer didn't have to worry about his legs chafing. Rhyswynd also seemed to be enjoying himself for once. He would weave in and out of the clouds, neighing with delight as the water droplets splashed against his body. Lucifer didn't enjoy this as much, but realized he had little choice in the matter. Within a few hours, they were soaring toward Lucifer's castle. The people below pointed skyward when they saw Lucifer riding the winged horse. They cheered when their king drew Nagnarok and shot the beam of light into the sky. Lucifer was swept off Rhyswynd by the crowd as he landed and was carried to the royal chamber. Lucifer presented the sword and was amazed at who stood to crown him king. Angloking stood before him wagging his finger before Lucifer's face.

"Did you really think you could beat me here?" Angloking asked.

"No, I just wanted to ride my awesome horse." Lucifer said.

Angloking motioned for the sword and Lucifer gladly handed Nagnarok to the mighty wizard. Angloking took it and the brilliant aura of the sword spread to cover his entire body.

"**Kneel Lucifer of Zorengard,"** Angloking said in his deep, powerful voice, and Lucifer did so, "**In the name of St. Michael and St. George, I crown thee, Lucifer Vallent of Zorengard, King of Avalon."** Angloking tapped each shoulder once and threw Nagnarok in the air. It hovered for a moment and then light exploded from every inch of the sword. When the light dimmed, Nagnarok still levitated, but a magnificent, golden cape and gem-encrusted crown were now in Angloking's hands. "**Long live King Lucifer!"**

"Long live King Lucifer!" the assembled crowd yelled in reply.

Lucifer removed his helm and breastplate and Angloking bestowed the crown and cape unto the new king. Lucifer stood and reached up to take hold of Nagnarok as it slowly descended towards him.

"Now as my first action as king, let's have a feast to celebrate my crowning!" Lucifer held his arms wide to the room in general and received a deafening roar of approval.

"Hey, do you think that's such a good idea?" Cadfer said right next to Lucifer.

"I see you came here with Angloking. And why should a feast not be a good idea?" Lucifer was truly puzzled.

"Remember the last one we had?" Cadfer asked.  
"Don't worry about that Cadfer, Angloking is here and I know how to use Nagnarok now."

Lucifer dashed for Kathryn's room as soon as he could and found her taking a bath.

"Lucifer! Do you mind?" Kathryn screamed at Lucifer.

He quickly closed the door and sat on the lounge next to the tub, "I'm sorry. I had to make sure you were alright."

"What do you mean? I've been safe and sound right here. I actually felt safer with you and Cadfer away from the castle." Kathryn covered her breasts and looked around for a towel.

"Looking for this," Lucifer handed her a towel, "I meant that on my quest, I saw you and awful things happened to you."

Kathryn went to her bed, drew the curtains and dressed herself, "What awful things?"

"Well, among others, you were possessed and a Minotaur cut your hair." Lucifer decided to leave out the fact that she had been raped twice in one day.

"How can that be though, I've been here?"

"The labyrinth where I found you projected my thoughts. Oh my God!" Lucifer exclaimed when he saw Kathryn.

"What? I thought you'd like this more than anybody else," Kathryn was wearing the exact same nightgown that she'd been wearing in the labyrinth.

"I do, it's just that I've seen you wear that before." Lucifer could feel himself blushing madly.

"How? I only bought it three days ago." Kathryn asked

"You were wearing it in the labyrinth." Lucifer said.

"Was I wearing it the whole time?" Kathryn said, blushing herself

"Well, when you were possessed, the demon did disrobe you." Lucifer said, rather nervous to tell any more.

"So I was naked?" Kathryn asked.

"Y-yes." Lucifer said.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you didn't make love to me." Kathryn sounded hysterical.

"Okay, I didn't. I made love to the demon to save you. The minotaur raped you." Lucifer said quickly.

Kathryn gave no reply but pointed to her door with a look on her face that could kill a man from twenty paces. Having seen what Kathryn did when she was angry, Lucifer ran for the door as fast as he could.

That night Lucifer enjoyed his feast. Exotic foods had been taken out of storage and served for the new king's inauguration. All the way from China, they had long strings of dough called noodles that went great with the tomato sauce that had been gathered from Italy. Angloking had brought something from the future that he called soda. It may have tasted good, but to Lucifer, it just didn't matter if he wasn't going to get drunk. Rolf had even gone out with a band of hunters and captured a giant boar that was now the centerpiece of the great feast. When everybody had eaten their fill, Lucifer raised his goblet to get everyone's attention. Everybody fell silent within seconds.

"My subjects, nay, my friends, we have enjoyed a peaceful existence these last few decades. We have prospered with trade and learned much from our neighbors. However, I think the time has come to expand our land. We need more room for new schools and farms to support the rising population of Avalon. I say we should try to capture the land that is under the rule of that dunce, King Arthur!" Lucifer raised Nagnarok and everybody recalled how Arthur had given up Nagnarok for a blade of gold. The warriors cheered, they had not seen any action since the Saxon raid and they were starting to get on edge. They all started shouting to Lucifer.

"When do we leave my liege?"

"This will be an easy victory!"

"Yes, I've been lusting for battle!"

Everyone cheered except for Cadfer. He knew that Lucifer felt like he could do anything now that he had Nagnarok totally under his control. He was afraid, however, that his friend was going to become power hungry and lead the kingdom into an age of darkness and despair. "Why do you seek to dethrone Arthur, King Lucifer?"

"Why do you ask, Sir Cadfer?" Lucifer wondered why the most bloodthirsty warrior in all Avalon was questioning a reason to kill.

"Well we just got back and I'd like to take a rest before I started a new journey." Cadfer said, hiding his true reason for being uneasy.

"Awww. Poor Cadfer is tired from his long journey with me. No one says you have to come you know." Lucifer laughed.

Cadfer had nothing to say and merely returned to his meal. He could see it already, Lucifer planned to take over the whole known world with the might of Nagnarok.

"So when do we leave my lord?"

"We leave in five days. That will give us enough time to gather supplies and work off this feast," Lucifer yelled to the crowd. There was a mixture of laughing and cheering. "Angloking, you've been quiet, what have you to say on this matter?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. You'll invade Arthur's land no matter what I say." Angloking sounded bored by the whole prospect of war.

"That's not true. I rely on your advice and will take it to heart."

"Well then I say that you should not invade Britannia. Enjoy the peace and just spread deeper south into Avalon."

"Never mind, you're right. We're going to invade Arthur in five days time!"

Angloking shook his head and sipped his Coke. _Why did I even bother answering his question? I wonder' should I stick around to see what happens or just leave before things get too hairy?_ Angloking had just decided to leave when Kathryn came running into the hall. She ducked low as if she didn't want to be seen and slunk over to where Angloking sat.

"Angloking, I must talk to you." Kathryn spoke in a whisper and with one last quick look around, she quickly slipped away from the feast. Angloking politely excused himself and followed Kathryn out of the great hall. He found her waiting on the other side of the door.

"You must be Kathryn." Angloking said. This woman was exactly as Lucifer had described.

"Yes. I have to ask, was I really in the labyrinth with Lucifer?" Kathryn sounded hysteric.

"No, the labyrinth magically projects what the person therein is thinking so that it appears before the person." Angloking hated explaining things twice.

"Okay, that's not the real reason I asked your audience, I fear that Lucifer will go power crazy now that he has Nagnarok."

"I agree. He plans to invade Britain in five days."

"What! Hold on, where's Britain?'

"The land across the sea? The one ruled by Arthur?"

"Oh! Why does he want to do that?"

"Merely to prove his power I suppose." Angloking now realized that if he hadn't cast the spell, Lucifer wouldn't be invading Britain.

"Well, we have to stop him!" Kathryn screamed.

"Stop who?" Cadfer came lumbering away from the feast.

"Lucifer!" Kathryn said to Cadfer.

"Why? He's throwing an awesome feast. Why would you want to stop it?" Cadfer swayed on his feet.

"We're not stopping the-never mind. Angloking, how can we prevent the invasion of…what did you call it…Britain?"

"I'm not sure. Let's see, what gave Lucifer the confidence to invade a peaceful neighbor?"

"What if you just took Nagnarok from him? I mean if I lost Kusanagi, I wouldn't be able to look another knight in the face." Cadfer slurred.

"Cadfer, that's brilliant!" Kathryn grabbed his face and almost kissed him but caught herself before she made a dangerous move.


	5. Kathryn's Intervention

That night after the feast, Kathryn went to Lucifer's chambers to get Nagnarok from him. His new chambers were in the tallest tower so he could see the surrounding countryside. As Kathryn climbed the tower, she thought that Lucifer was being really cliché with the tall, winding staircase. She, Cadfer and Angloking had decided she'd be the best to retrieve Nagnarok because Cadfer would duel for it and most likely die, Angloking said he wasn't allowed to mess with the natural course of history and Kathryn had the means to make any man do her bidding. Kathryn had decided that the best thing to wear would be her new nightgown. She wore it under a slightly transparent, red dress. Angloking had given Kathryn a black thong saying that he knew what men liked. This thong could change color so that if Kathryn had to make love to Lucifer, she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. She arrived at Lucifer's door and knocked very lightly. She heard no admittance, but entered anyway.

"_Hello_? Is anyone in here?" Kathryn looked around the room and found a big lump on the bed. She moved over to the bed and gently tapped the lump. It stirred once and then Lucifer's head poked out from under the covers.

"Ma…who's there?" Lucifer mumbled. His eyes opened wide when he saw who it was and hastily tried to find his clothes. "Kathryn to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kathryn just put a finger to his lips to silence him, "Just be quiet and enjoy." Kathryn threw her arms behind her so that her breasts were thrust forward. Doing this undid the knot in the back and the dress fell in a heap around her feet. Lucifer smiled and put his hands behind his head to enjoy the show. Kathryn slowly walked to the opposite side of Lucifer's bed, letting her breasts poke over the top of her nightgown. Kathryn reached the other side and pulled her nightgown down to fully expose her breasts. Lucifer couldn't stand it any longer and jumped out of bed, hugged Kathryn's body to his own and for a moment stared into her deep green eyes. Kathryn returned the stare and she could see in his eyes, everything that he wanted to do. Lucifer laid her down and she straddled his waist. Lucifer ran his hands between Kathryn's legs, over her navel and up to her cleavage. Kathryn's body grew warm at his touch and every muscle tensed as his hand gently stroked her face and ran through her hair. Kathryn tried to focus on her mission, but she kept getting distracted by Lucifer's overwhelming passion. Lucifer moved his hands back down her neck to her shoulders. He took a strap in each hand and slowly pulled the nightgown over Kathryn's head. "It's exactly as I'd imagined."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Kathryn said and with a mighty push, flipped Lucifer over so she was on top. Kathryn gently moved her hands over each perfectly formed muscle in Lucifer's chest. Her hands moved over his hard abs and down to his thighs. Lucifer moaned with pleasure and pulled Kathryn to lie beside him. He pulled her chin gently to look him in the face.

"I love you, Kathryn." Lucifer said and kissed Kathryn long and hard on the mouth.

"I-oh-love you too, Lucifer." Kathryn gasped as Lucifer's kisses traveled down her neck and between her breasts. In the heat of the moment, Kathryn forgot all about her mission and no longer cared whether she got pregnant or not. She ripped from her body the magical thong that protected her from being impregnated and urged Lucifer forward until it looked as if they were joined at the pelvis. Then she lay forward and smothered Lucifer with kisses as her lower body bounced up and down. She began to weep with glee as she'd never felt this happy before. Lucifer noticed her weeping and tried to console her by withdrawing and holding her close to him. Lucifer proceeded to do so but Kathryn glared at him and repositioned herself on top of him. "Are you getting tired, your majesty?" She mocked him.

"I'm only getting started!" Lucifer exclaimed and rolled over so he was on top. He grasped her on each side of her waist and pulled her close.

Kathryn woke up late that morning feeling more at ease and loose than she had since her parents had died. She sat up and looked to where Lucifer was sleeping, "Man, what time is it?" She looked out the window and realized that the sun was already high in the sky. It had to be past noon at the least. Kathryn got up, found her dress from last night, and threw it on, not bothering with the nightgown. She was about to wake Lucifer when she remembered to look for Nagnarok. She got out the bed and noticed how wet it was. "Damn, did he do all this? Good thing I kept on that…" Kathryn felt around her thighs for the thong but was surprised to find it missing. "Shit!" Kathryn screamed inwardly. She looked around the room quickly and found the magical gift on the other side of the room. She decided to worry about it later and concentrate on her mission at hand. She opened every one of Lucifer's wardrobes and trunks. She checked next to the bed and under it. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find the magical sword. _Did I just do that for nothing? _Kathryn thought to herself and looked at Lucifer _No, it wasn't all for nothing. I might have to try Cadfer to see who's bet-no don't start thinking like that! You're a righteous woman! _Kathryn wasn't sure she could call herself that anymore. She took one last look around the room and since the search was fruitless, she made to leave. She had reached the door, when a pang of guilt struck her. She stepped back inside the door and gazed at the man that had stolen her virginity for apparently the second time. _How would I feel if I woke up to find my lover gone? _Kathryn slipped out of her dress and slipped back into the wet sheets to snuggle with the sleeping king. She had just gotten comfortable when Lucifer stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at Kathryn, he seemed slightly surprised, "Kathryn? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning lover." Kathryn said in a sultry voice.

"Lover! What, last night?" Lucifer spoke quickly and excitedly.

"Yep, I have to say, I've been depriving myself. We may have to do it again sometime." Kathryn's cheeky smile spread from ear to ear.

"Yeah, maybe when I'm sober." The two laughed but Kathryn wondered if he would be any more irresistible sober. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It has to be past noon." Kathryn said.

"Wow! You'd think I'd remember a night like that." Lucifer knocked his head as if to knock the memories out of his ear.

"So Lucifer, where did you put Nagnarok?" Kathryn thought she might be able to weasel the answer out of him in his drowsy state.

"Why do you ask?" Lucifer asked. _What could she possibly want to do with Nagnarok? _Lucifer wondered.

"I find big, glowing swords to be very sexy." Kathryn said and let the blanket flop away from her chest.

"I keep it under the mattress under me." Lucifer said as he stared at his two new best friends.

_Damn, is there anything a man won't do when he's exposed to breasts? I mean really, I'm getting tired of this tactic! _"Could I see it?"

"Why?"

"Because I find it arousing!" Kathryn said.

"Well, okay." Lucifer pulled Nagnarok out from under the mattress and when he looked back at Kathryn, all he could see of her was her fist. It made contact right between his eyes and he slumped back onto his pillows, unconscious.

"Sorry, Lucifer. I really did enjoy myself." Kathryn said and realized that she really was sorry. She scooped up Nagnarok and her dress and ran back to the place where she was supposed to meet her fellow traitors.

She found Cadfer and Angloking waiting for her underneath a big oak tree outside the city perimeter. The pair looked tired and very bored. When they spotted her, they rose to greet her; well at least Angloking did.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to meet us here five hours ago!" Cadfer yelled at the maiden before him.

"I'm…sorry." Kathryn clutched at a stitch in her side. She presented Nagnarok too her partners and their spirits seemed to soar at the sight of it.

"Did you have to resort to seduction to separate him from it?" Angloking asked with a sly smile on his face.

The smile bothered her. _Does he know what happened last night? _Kathryn wondered. "Yes, unfortunately."

"So…" Cadfer said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So…what?" Kathryn asked, fearing what Cadfer wanted to ask.

"So how was it? I want details!" Cadfer blushed madly and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"I had no idea you were so interested in Lucifer, Cadfer." Kathryn smirked at Cadfer.

"If I may interrupt. We need to dispose of this sword!" Angloking said, hoping to end this little discussion before Cadfer got out of hand.

"Right! So where do we take the sword? Do we have to go to a faraway place where there'll be monsters?" Cadfer had a look in his eye that is commonly seen in children on Christmas Eve.

"No, we only have to give it back to its original owner." Angloking said.

"And who was that?" Cadfer asked.

"Surely you don't mean Arthur of Britannia?" Kathryn was excited to go to a new land.

"No, the owner of Nagnarok before King Arthur." Angloking said and turned on his heel to begin the long walk to the eastern shore of Avalon.

"Who possessed Nagnarok before King Arthur?" Kathryn asked jogging to catch up to Angloking.

"Why are we walking? Can't we take some horses?" Cadfer whined.

"Do you think horses could walk through these dense woods? Anyway, you'll find out who the original owner is when we reach Britannia." Angloking said and started walking faster. Cadfer finally accepted the fact that they wouldn't be taking horses and raced into the dense forest to catch up with his two traveling companions.

Lucifer came to with a huge lump on his forehead. He slowly sat up and held his head for it felt like the whole room was spinning. Lucifer tried to remember what happened; Let's see, I got crowned, got black out drunk, apparently took advantage of Kathryn and then…oh yeah!_ She punched me after asking where Nagnarok was! _Lucifer pulled back his side of the mattress and found the sword missing. Lucifer quickly got dressed in his black armor, grabbed his old sword Rhydderch and asked everybody in the castle if they knew where Kathryn had gone. Many of the women tried to woo him and wondered why he wanted Kathryn when they were here. He merely brushed them away and continued his inquisition. Finally, he found that Rolf had seen Kathryn running into the woods with a large bundle. Lucifer knew this had to be Nagnarok, but couldn't understand why Kathryn would go to the trouble of loving him and then run off with his sword. Lucifer ran to the stables where Rhyswynd was sitting next to a mare, showing off his new wings.

_Rhyswynd, we have to leave now! _Lucifer thought to his black stallion.

_Whatever for? I thought you might want to repeat what happened last night. _The horse neighed softly and shook its head.

_Oh, you heard that huh?_

_Everyone within a ten-mile radius felt those horny vibes. _

_Whatever, look I have to go get my sword back from that whore Kathryn!_

_What? And leave my son alone? And didn't you say not to call her a whore?_

_Your son?_

_Yeah! Those vibes of yours inspired some action down here._

_Look, I promise, once we get Nagnarok back, I'll let you do anything you want for ten days. How's that?_

_I don't know, would you bring me a boar from the woods? This hay stuff sucks! Oh, and be here for the birth?_

_Deal! _Lucifer held out his hand and Rhyswynd gladly inserted his hoof to shake on the deal.

The trio had made it to the eastern shore of Avalon when Kathryn realized that they had no way of crossing the strait between Avalon and Britannia. She asked Angloking how they would accomplish this feat but as usual, he didn't give her a straight answer. In fact, Angloking gave her no answer; he only walked into the water until he was up to his waist and spread his arms wide. Kathryn decided not to bother him and instead asked Cadfer if he had any idea what was going on.

"Hey Cadfer, do you know how we're going to get to Britannia?"

"Nope, I assumed Angloking would turn into a dragon but I guess we're traveling by a different means this time." Cadfer was disappointed; he really enjoyed the short flight on Angloking's dragon form.

"I'm sorry Cadfer! But bringing back all that soda for the feast drained my power. By the way, I never heard a thank you for all that!" Angloking hadn't slept in two days and was considerably testy.

"Thank you!" Cadfer said sheepishly.

Angloking repositioned himself and spread his arms to the sea again. Kathryn was about to ask Cadfer what Angloking was doing when they heard a voice from above.

"Kathryn, there you are! Where is Nagnarok?" Lucifer came flying over the forest on Rhyswynd's back. _I guess you can find people by listening to their thoughts. You get an extra steak for this._

_I'll hold you to that _Rhyswynd thought.

"Lucifer? How did you find us so quickly?" Cadfer asked.

"Rhyswynd must have been listening for our thoughts." Kathryn said.

"Hold him off for a few more minutes; I'm working as fast as I can!" Angloking spread him arms wider and started chanting audibly.

"Kathryn! Where is Nagnarok?" Lucifer almost screamed as Rhyswynd circled lower and lower.

"I'll fight him, you go help Angloking out in any way you can." Cadfer drew Kusanagi and after morphing the blade, waved it around to signal Lucifer.

"Be safe Cadfer." Kathryn said. What if Lucifer kills him in his enraged state?

"Lucifer, Kathryn doesn't have Nagnarok. I do!" Cadfer reached for Kathryn as she turned and pulled the shining blade from the scabbard on her back.

"Then give it to me! I order you!" Lucifer finally reached the ground and leaped off Rhyswynd with his hand extended. "Give it to me now and I won't execute all of you for high treason."

"Lucifer, you were about to send Avalon into a war that would probably last most of our children's lifetimes. How can we be traitors for wanting to prevent that?" Cadfer asked, keeping his voice calm.

"If we take Britannia, then we have more land to expand our farms and build new schools and disperse our large population." Lucifer implored Cadfer to see things his way.

"You blubbering idiot. There's plenty of room for new life in Avalon. The school we have here is only half-full and we have enough surplus crops to last half a year! We don't need to expand."

"Damn you Cadfer! I thought of all people, you would be the one to take advantage of a chance to start killing people in the name of your country. No matter what you do, Avalon will invade Britannia, with or without you by my side." Lucifer drew Rhydderch and set it ablaze.

"No matter what I do? What if I…broke your leg and cut your head off?" Cadfer taunted, raising both the swords in a defensive stance.

"I'd still invade Britannia!" Lucifer roared and ran forward, pointing his sword at Cadfer's chest. Cadfer crossed his two blades and brought them down so that Rhydderch was driven into the earth. For a moment, Cadfer and Lucifer were face to face and when Cadfer looked into his friend's eyes, he saw a torment of confusion and fear raging inside Lucifer's head.

"Rhyswynd? Is this really Lucifer or has he gone slightly mad?" Cadfer asked and jumped as Lucifer pulled Rhydderch out and slashed at Cadfer.

_No, when he emerged from the labyrinth, I could sense something else within him. _Rhyswynd thought to Cadfer.

_No you stupid horse, don't give it away! _a deep raspy voice in Lucifer's head spoke.

At the sound of the voice racing through his head, Angloking near fell over from shock. "No! I thought you were trapped for good!"

_Ha ha! You thought wrong you old fool _Lucifer yelled in pain as his facial features distorted and morphed into the evil face of Angloking's evil trainee, Vogt. He had pale white skin, pure black eyes and oddly pointed teeth. Vogt suppressed Lucifer and took control of his mouth. "Angloking, how good it is to see you with mortal eyes. How long has it been? Ten, twenty thousand years?" Vogt's voice was slow and rhythmatic, nothing like his thoughts. Hearing Vogt speak sent chills down Kathryn's and Cadfer's spines; the voice was full of suppressed rage and hate.

"It hasn't been that long, but it still hasn't been long enough. Tell me, how did you escape?" Angloking asked as if talking about the weather, all the time keeping his hands held high as if to hug the sky.

"Oh, it was too easy! This fool of a man fell right into my trap. Oddly enough, I transformed into the woman you see before you there, then pretended to have an inward battle, accidentally explaining how to dispel me. He was only too glad to comply and when he did, I moved from the illusion to his body where I was dormant until a few days ago!" Vogt sounded rather proud of how simple his plan was.

"I see. You took advantage of Lucifer's lust." Angloking said. "I may not be able to stop you but know this! You'll never keep Lucifer under your control for long. His spirit is a bright and powerful one that will eventually over power you."

"No matter. All I need for my plan to be complete is that sword your puny little knight holds." Vogt looked at Cadfer with his red eyes; he had no pupils, just a completely red eye. Cadfer held his swords in the defensive position again. This only made Vogt laugh "You intend to fight me?" With that Vogt threw Rhydderch at Cadfer who smacked it out of the way with Kusanagi and thrust with Nagnarok. Vogt reached out and stopped the attack with one finger. Cadfer jumped back and looked at the glowing sword; it was no longer glowing. Cadfer quickly tossed the dormant sword back to Kathryn and picked up the still active Rhydderch. Cadfer dashed at Vogt and slashed with both swords only to have each knocked to the side and receive a knee in his gut. Cadfer was winded by the blow and was sent flying when Vogt put his palm to Cadfer's forehead and fired a burst of energy. The knight regained his balance quickly and attacked again, this time feigning an attack to Vogt's front and then jumping to his side to attack his unprotected flank. This resulted in more of the same as Vogt ducked to avoid both slashes and kicked Cadfer in the chin. Cadfer flew five feet through the air and collided with a tree; both swords falling out of his hands. Cadfer fought desperately to stay conscious as Vogt walked calmly towards him, "You are a skilled fighter Cadfer. Alas, you are no match for me." He motioned to Kusanagi which soared into his hand "Now you will die by your own sword." Vogt raised the electric sword in both hands and brought it down with finality.


	6. Belladona

Cadfer felt the warm wetness that was blood spread across his chest, but oddly felt no pain. He forced his eyes open and saw that Kathryn had taken the blade through her arm. " Ka…thryn?" Cadfer murmured and passed out.

Vogt suddenly let go of Kusanagi and stumbled around clutching at his head. "No, you will not take control. I am the master of your body for the moment!" Vogt screamed in pain and vanished from sight. Kathryn didn't care where he had gone but withdrew Kusanagi from her arm and revived Cadfer with a few sharp smacks to his face. Cadfer was dazed and couldn't walk straight so Kathryn helped him walk to where Angloking had finally conjured a massive ship. "Took you long enough!" Cadfer heard Kathryn screaming at Angloking. "Look at Cadfer, he's a mass of bruises and cuts!" Cadfer realized that she was weeping and somehow found the strength to say "Don't…worry about…me, Kathryn. Worry about yourself." He weakly motioned to the huge hole in her right arm. "If you…don't stop the bleeding, you'll…die." Cadfer shrugged off Kathryn's support and made his way to the ship where he found a nice bench and passed out again. Kathryn took his advice and after cutting off a good deal of her dress, made a sling and bandage for her injured arm.

"So Angloking, how does one steer this contraption?" Kathryn asked the wizard.

"Don't worry about that. Just leave everything to me. I suggest gathering up anything you won't want to lose." Angloking nodded at the dark Nagnarok and the still blazing Rhydderch. Kathryn gathered both swords and when she was safely aboard, the ship launched from the shore, apparently of its own accord. Rhyswynd looked at the spot where Lucifer had disappeared then at the ship and trotted onto it. Kathryn sat on the bench next to Cadfer and set the swords down beside her. Kathryn walked passed Angloking who took her arm in his hand. She experienced a short pang of pain and when she looked, her arm was whole again. She thanked Angloking and looked at Cadfer and gently stroked his head.

"You were so brave Cadfer. I think I may have misjudged you." Kathryn laid her head down on Cadfer's and fell asleep there.

Angloking sat on the deck meditating. The ship knew where to go so he didn't worry about that. What was stuck in Angloking's mind was why Vogt had come back. Angloking had taught him everything he knew when he was still in the Otherworld. If he had come to take over the world, then not only Lucifer, but the entire kingdom of Avalon was in danger. Angloking got up and looked to see how far they still had to go. He was surprised to see that Britannia was already in sight. Angloking went below deck to wake Kathryn and Cadfer. He found them still sleeping on the bench with Rhyswynd pacing the room.

"Kathryn, Cadfer, wake up! We're almost to Britannia!" Angloking shook their shoulders to wake them. Kathryn opened one eye and pushed herself to a sitting position.

"How can we be there already? We've only been sailing for about three hours!" Kathryn rubbed her eyes and tried to wake Cadfer.

"I know, but this is a magical ship. It can go faster than most ships built by man."

Kathryn started slapping Cadfer's cheeks in a desperate attempt to wake him. Then Cadfer sat straight up and screamed at the top of his lungs. Kathryn grabbed his head with her good arm and managed to calm him down. "Kathryn your arm!"

"It's okay. I'll live." Kathryn said.

"Where are we?"

"On board the flag ship of the sea goddess, Naryad." Angloking explained.

"What happened to Lucifer…I mean Vogt?"

"We don't know; he just disappeared after he stabbed my arm." Kathryn said.

"Lucifer must've been trying to take control." Cadfer said holding his head. "Vogt stabbing you must've awakened his dormant soul."

_Did you say Vogt? _Rhyswynd asked.

"Yeah, he just attacked us using Lucifer's body to manifest." Angloking said.

_I thought you sealed him away in a place he could never escape. _

"I did. I guess he just found a way to escape."

_You didn't put him in the labyrinth did you?_

"Look, I forgot that Vogt was in there when I hid Nagnarok, okay!"

_Oh! I may just have to kill you! _Rhyswynd scowled at Angloking and opened his wings in a convincing threat.

"Stop, both of you!" Kathryn jumped between the two of them with her palms up, "What has happened has happened. There's nothing we can do about Angloking's mistake except to complete our mission." Kathryn glared at each in turn and sat back down when Rhyswynd retracted his wings.

"So, anyway, we are almost-" then there was a mighty lurch that threw everyone on board to the deck. "I mean, we're at Britannia now!" Angloking said when he had righted himself.

The three humans climbed the stairs to the top deck to look at their surroundings. Rhyswynd kicked open the door through which they'd boarded and flew out. The land of Britannia was a lush, grassy plain surrounded by a rocky shore. Their transport would've been destroyed had it not been the flag ship of a goddess. The group alighted on the new land and turned to watch the ship return to the depths it had come from. Angloking thought to Rhyswynd saying that he should scout the surrounding area for unknown persons and known enemies; such as Vogt. Rhyswynd agreed and flew into the distance. Cadfer began to complain about how his feet would be so sore by the time they reached Camelot. That's when Angloking conjured up three Harley Davidson's. Cadfer was fascinated by the shining vehicle. He immediately jumped in the seat and drove his heels in; like he would a horse, and was quite disappointed when it did nothing. Angloking helped him by starting the bike and showing Cadfer how to go forward. Cadfer opened the throttle all the way and fell off the back as the bike lurched forward. Kathryn had overheard Angloking's instructions and ended up in the same position as Cadfer. Now that they were used to the bike's speed, the two Avalonians took off as fast as the motor would allow. Angloking quickly caught up and the three rode toward Camelot.

Rhyswynd was having trouble keeping up with the humans on these shiny, metallic horses. He had been flying in a mile wide circle around the three humans for an hour and hadn't seen anything besides several small creatures. These made Rhyswynd hungry and nearly distracted him from his mission. Rhyswynd was starting to get board of flying around in circles and was tempted to just fly back to Avalon to see his pregnant mare. He had just decided to stay when he heard Vogt inside his head.

_Rhyswynd? _

_Lucifer? No, it's Vogt. What is it Vogt?_

_How much do you like the idea of being a father?_

Rhyswynd began to panic and bethought Angloking, _Angloking! I'm sorry, but I have to go back to Avalon!_

_What? Why?_ Angloking sounded rather angry.

_My child's in danger! _With that Rhyswynd turned and headed for Avalon as fast as he could.

_Wait…Child?_

_You better hurry Rhyswynd or I shall have my way with your mare and inject my essence into your child._

_You touch her and I'll devour your soul! _ Rhyswynd nearly broke his wings he was flapping so hard.

_Okay, I'll just stab her in the womb. _

Rhyswynd neighed at the top of his lungs and tried to push Vogt out of his mind with little success.

While enduring endless taunts from Vogt, Rhyswynd streaked to Avalon and found his mare breathing hard on her side. She had several bruises all over her body and had blood coming out of her mouth. Rhyswynd bethought his mare _It'll be alright. Where is the man who did this to you? _

Of course the mare couldn't respond but Rhyswynd projected an image of Lucifer when he was overshadowed by Vogt. The mare neighed in fear and Rhyswynd perceived what the frightened animal was envisioning. Apparently he had told the mare after beating her senseless that he'd be in the royal chamber.

_He planned this. He expects me to come barging into the throne room and walk right into a trap. Well that won't happen. _Rhyswynd nuzzled his mare and gave her some hay to munch on. Then he flew off to the throne room. Rhyswynd landed outside one of the windows and looked in. He was right: there were a number of guards beside the door and a lot of peasants with a large net. _Well, at least he doesn't want to kill me. _Rhyswynd took off and came full circle to crash through the window, screaming like a banshee for all to hear.

Angloking seemed angry so Kathryn inquired as to what was making him so upset. "Angloking? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Except that our lookout has left us to return to Avalon."

"What?" Kathryn and Cadfer said at the same time.

"He said something about his child being in danger and then he headed straight for Avalon." Angloking wore a scowl that could burn a face.

"Well we can't expect him to stay while his child is in danger." Kathryn reasoned.

"He isn't supposed to breed at all! For this very reason. Now Vogt has something that he can threaten him with. Why do you think I brought Cadfer with us? So Vogt would have nothing to threaten us with!" Angloking yelled.

"Is that the only reason you brought me along? If you hadn't brought me along with you, Vogt probably would've killed both of you!" Cadfer shouted above the roar of his engine.

After that the three rode on in silence toward Camelot, each pondering their own thoughts.

Vogt knew what was happening the instant that the glass had broken. He had been two steps ahead of Rhyswynd from the very beginning. When Rhyswynd came crashing through the window, he threw one of his daggers at a weight that was holding up a second net. The enraged horse was tangled in the net and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Vogt sneered at Rhyswynd "Take this horse to the dungeons!"

Many of the guards looked confused by this order but they complied none the less. It took five knights to restrain the stallion and three others to tie his legs together. Several received broken ribs and arms but Rhyswynd was subdued and hauled off to the dungeon, Vogt's evil laughter ringing in his ears.

The dungeon was a damp, musty place that was crawling with rats and other vermin. Needless to say, Rhyswynd felt mortified and horrified to be in such a dreary place. Rhyswynd could only find comfort in sensing his mare close to him. She had been discovered by Rolf soon after Rhyswynd's imprisonment and now she was recovering in the stable. At present he was projecting calming images to his mare. She couldn't return the action but he could sense her relief and comfort; that was enough at present. He was pulled from his trance by a sudden invasion negative energy.

_Vogt. _Rhyswynd felt such hatred at that point, his mare began to snort and whinny in the stable. Rhyswynd quickly disconnected his mind from hers and focused on Vogt. The door flew open and Vogt came strolling in.

"Do you want to speak or do I have to persuade you?" Vogt resonated hatred and his black essence expanded to fill the entire chamber. Rhyswynd felt like he would suffocate if he spent too much time in this evil aura.

_I'll speak if you allow me to breath. _Vogt drew in some of his aura, leaving Rhyswynd just enough room to turn around. _Thank you. Now if you could let me go and…_

"Speak now!" Vogt roared.

_What would you like to know, your highness? _

Vogt assumed an Otherworldly voice that reverberated off the cell walls and rattled Rhyswynd's brain in his skull, "**You know damn well what I want!**" Vogt looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. "**I want to know where the hell Cadfer, Kathryn and Angloking are taking my precious sword!**"

_Actually it's Lucifer's sword. _Rhyswynd corrected him.

"**As of now, I **_**am **_**Lucifer!" **

_Really? All this time I thought you were a narcissistic bastard stuck in the form of a gaseous parasite._

Vogt thrust his hand forward and Rhyswynd felt like his brain was on fire. He fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming as loud as he was able. Vogt let his hand fall to his side and the pain Rhyswynd felt subsided. _I…take it back. You are a _crazy…_jealous…narcissistic…bastard, who loves to torture creatures… more beautiful than himself._

Vogt threw his hands in the air; totally frustrated. He had to think of a different way to approach this. Suddenly, Vogt turned on the spot and walked out of the cell. Rhyswynd focused on his mare once more and found that Rolf had finished with her and she was going to be fine. He started sending calming energies to her once more. It was very relaxing until Vogt came into the stable. Rhyswynd began panicking and pawed the ground. Vogt led the mare to Rhyswynd's cell and pulled her in with a knife held to her throat. Rhyswynd extended his wings and his eyes glowed red as her glared at Vogt.

"If you don't talk, she dies." Vogt's eyes glowed just as menacingly and he held the knife closer to the mare's neck.

_Fine! But this is a new low for all evil people in the world! _Rhyswynd retracted his wings but his scowl remained.

"Good, now where are Angloking and company going?" Vogt asked, knife still held to the horse's neck.

_They're going to see King Arthur. _Rhyswynd regretfully answered.

"What are they doing in Britannia?" Vogt loosened his grip on the handle of the knife ever so slightly.

_Beats me._

Vogt so wanted to slit the mare's throat and see Rhyswynd's reaction, but he didn't want to give up his leverage just yet. So Vogt brought the blade up slowly so the point was positioned right above her neck. Then he swung it down, making Rhyswynd flip out. Vogt purposely missed by a millimeter and then put his hand over her heart. Rhyswynd finally realized what was happening, he tried to answer Vogt's question before it happened but before he could form a thought, his mind was full of pain he perceived from the mare. Rhyswynd felt as if he was receiving the curse and fell to the floor weeping out the answer.

_They're g-g-going to p-put Nagnarok b-b-back in th-the lake that U-Uther got it out of! _Rhyswynd felt the curse lift from the mare and could feel her pain inside his heart.

"Thank you. Now was that totally necessary?" Vogt smiled evilly and resumed his interrogation, "And where is this lake that Uther got Nagnarok out of?"

_I swear, I don't know. I don't think even Angloking knew. That's why he's going to see Arthur right now. _Rhyswynd said quickly, fearing for his mate and child to be.

"I'm not sure I believe you." Vogt raised his hand threatening to repeat the curse.

_Why would I not tell you when I know what will happen to the mare carrying my foal?_

"I can think of a few reasons." Vogt's evil eyes revealed that to him it didn't matter; he was getting to cause pain in two creatures at once.

_Well I swear, I have no idea and you know it! _Rhyswynd picked himself up and resumed his glare, although much of his focus was on the mare.

"Well I think I'll make sure." Vogt then raised his hand so it was pointing straight at the ceiling. Rhyswynd knew what was coming this time so he focused all his energies on Vogt and gave him a mighty push. Vogt flew into the wall on the other side of the cell and slumped down, dazed. Rhyswynd took this opportunity to try and communicate with Lucifer.

_Lucifer! I know you're in there somewhere! Listen, if you just concentrate hard enough, you can break through Vogt's control. Use your feelings to push the bastard out of your body. Focus on positive emotion though, if your __thoughts are negative, you'll just give Vogt power. Now concentrate! _Rhyswynd then focused on his friends face and demeanor, hoping to draw him out of subconsciousness.

_R-Rhyswynd? _The voice was so faint that Rhyswynd almost didn't hear it. Then he heard Lucifer's voice again, only this time it was stronger. _Thank you Rhyswynd. I don't think I'm practiced enough to throw him off, even his unconscious form. I'll need your help._

_You got it._

The two focused on Lucifer taking control of his body again and were met with a strong resistance from Vogt. He came to and his eyes were glowing bright red with the effort of keeping Lucifer buried in his subconsciousness. Then Vogt pointed a palm at Rhyswynd and the mare. Two forks of lightning shot out of his palms and collided with the horse's hearts. Rhyswynd managed to deflect the bolt that was flying toward him but couldn't block the other. He shut his eyes and heard the lightning explode. He opened his eyes slowly expecting to see the cell painted red, but was surprised to see the mare looking at him like this kind of thing happened every day.

_What, you think you're the only horse with Otherworldly abilities? _

Rhyswynd's jaw made contact with the floor, _Why didn't you tell me you could use telepathy?_

_I really just found out, an old man just appeared before me and pointed a stick at my forehead. _

_Angloking!_

_What?_

_That man was a wizard named Angloking. _Rhyswynd explained. He looked around and found Vogt out cold and smoldering on the floor. _We should get out of here._

_What about your friend?_

_We can't wake up Lucifer without waking up Vogt. We need help if we're going to defeat Vogt. _

The two horses trotted out of the cell door and out of the castle. Rhyswynd was about to take off when he remembered that the mare hadn't been blessed as he had. _Uhh…I don't suppose Angloking gave you wings did he?_

_No. Unfortunately he didn't._

_Okay, I guess we'll just have to run. By the way, what's your name?_

_Belladonna._


	7. Camelot

Angloking materialized before Kathryn and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"How is Rhyswynd? What about his mare? Is the foal going to survive?" Kathryn's hair looked as if she'd been pulling it for hours.

"Fine, fine and yes." Angloking said calmly, "The two of them escaped from Vogt and are now going into hiding." Angloking jumped back on his hog and drove on.

They'd been riding for several hours and Cadfer was starting to get tired of riding his motorcycle. Then the great castle of Camelot appeared over a hill.

"There it is!" Angloking yelled over the roar of the engines. "We should probably get rid of these bikes so as not to scare the knights."

The trio pulled the bikes out of view and then made their way to the citadel. Upon arriving they met with one of Arthur's many knights. This one was clad in bronze colored armor and road a large white horse. He raised his visor and introduced himself.

"I am the greatest knight in all of Camelot, Lancelot. How may I help you?" Kathryn was immediately taken by this hansom knight.

"We seek council with King Arthur, immediately!" Angloking said.

"And who might you be?" Lancelot's face hardened and his hand rested on his sword.

Kathryn noticed this and tried to right Angloking's mistake, "Sorry, it's just urgent that we see him. Our kingdom is in great danger and we could use Arthur's great wisdom."

Lancelot took one look at this beauty and completely forgot about everything around him. "I'll see what I can do miss…"

"Her name is Kathryn." Cadfer said and quickly steered Kathryn away from Lancelot.

"Kathryn, I promise that with me as your escort, you'll get right to King Arthur. May I know the names of your companions so I may introduce them?"

"I am the great soothsayer and sorcerer of Avalon, Angloking, and this is King Lucifer's champion, Cadfer." Angloking introduced himself.

"A pleasure. Kathryn, would you care for a ride? You're feet must be tired." Lancelot held out his hand and Kathryn gladly took it.

"Uh…Kathryn, I could carry you if you like." Cadfer quickly offered but Kathryn was out of earshot before he'd even finished.

"It's okay Cadfer. You get to teleport with me again." Angloking put his arm over Cadfer's shoulders and they vanished.

The ride to Camelot was longer than Kathryn had anticipated and she was already missing the smooth ride of her motorcycle. She was trying to ignore the pain in her backside by focusing on the handsome knight before her. "So Lancelot, what is King Arthur like?"

"He is by far the best thing that has ever happened to Britain. Believe it or not, but he was once a mere squire to the son of a knight. Then he pulled the legendary sword Excalibur from an anvil and was declared King of all England. Ever since he's been making alliances with other leaders and bringing more knights to Camelot. Only now he's become ill. Some believe it is because he gave Excalibur to that bastard Lucifer." Lancelot told Kathryn.

"Oh, I know Lucifer. He has become rather ill as well." Kathryn said.

Suddenly Lancelot brought his horse to a stop, "What! You are in allegiance with my King's nemesis?"

"How is he your nemesis? Arthur _gave _Nagnarok to Lucifer in exchange for a golden sword." Kathryn's temper began to rise.

"Well, yes…but, my King was drunk and did not realize what he was giving up!" Lancelot yelled over his shoulder.

"Well, that's his fault isn't it?" Kathryn yelled at Lancelot's back.

The pair rode on in silence until they reached the great castle that was Camelot. Once inside, Kathryn was bombarded with a madly of smells. They were in the middle of the castle's market and the smells of cooking meat, baking bread and animal manure. Everywhere she looked, Kathryn beheld a new breathtaking scene. Some shops were selling beautiful rugs, others were selling different kinds of animals and even more were selling swords shields and armor. Many people came rushing up to Lancelot, offering him spiced meats and magnificent swords encrusted with jewels. Children ran at Lancelot brandishing wooden sticks and slingshots. Lancelot graciously denied the gifts and laughed as the kids beat him with their weapons. He even drew a stick of his own and fended off some of the children. Then people began to notice the young beauty that was riding with Lancelot. On old shopkeeper asked if this was his new Guinevere. Lancelot quickly denied this claim and introduced Kathryn to all gathered. Everyone was delighted to meet Kathryn and showered her with gifts as well. Lancelot pushed the gift givers away and quickly rode through the crowd. They trotted through the portcullis and were separated from the villagers. Finally, Kathryn got to see the castle up close. It was white in color with blue turrets and marvelous stained glass windows depicting various knights doing wonderful things. Lancelot dropped his horse off in the stable and led Kathryn to the castle doors. Then Lancelot noticed that the two men that had been with Kathryn were nowhere to be seen. When he questioned Kathryn of them, she only shrugged for she had no idea. Lancelot was surprised to find the pair when he entered the castle. "How did you get here so fast? The last time I saw you, you were still on the outskirts of Camelot!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Angloking said, tugging at his beard, "I'm a wizard. Now can we please see your King?" Angloking folded his arms and leaned against a wall of air like a mime.

Lancelot was mildly disturbed by how cocky this sorcerer was but kept his word and showed them to Arthur's royal chambers. Arthur was too weak to go down to court which was being attended by his faithful advisors, so if anyone wanted to see him personally, they had to come to his chambers. Lancelot knocked and called "King Arthur, it is I, Lancelot; the best knight there hast ever been!" There came a feeble command to enter and Lancelot went inside and knelt next to the King's bed. "Sire, this be Angloking; sorcerer of Avalon, Cadfer; the champion of the King of Avalon and Kathryn." Each knelt as they were announced. Arthur raised his head so that he might view his visitors and nodded at each. Arthur looked like he was at least fifty. His hair was white and wispy and every one of his bones was visible through his skin. It looked like he was on the verge of death.

"How may I help you?" Arthur spoke so softly that the Avalonians could barely understand him.

"We need to return this-" Cadfer flourished Nagnarok, "-to its original owner." Cadfer approached Arthur and laid the sword down on the bed.

Arthur gasped when he saw his marvelous sword. Slowly his hand; that could've been a skeleton's, raised itself to grasp the hilt. Then Nagnarok began to emanate a golden light that spread to encompass Arthur's entire body. Then Arthur's thin, bony body swelled as his physical health was restored to him. Arthur sat up, looked at his muscular arm as if it was a third arm. He removed his covers and discovered that he had regained muscles over his entire body. He turned on his butt and leapt out of bed nearly startling Lancelot to death. Arthur returned his gaze to the three who had saved his life and asked them to stand. The trio complied and they finally got a look at the real King Arthur. This man was much younger; thirty at the oldest, his hair was long and fair and he had piercing blue eyes. Cadfer noticed how buff Arthur was compared to him and made a mental note to work out when he got back to Avalon.

"I am in your debt people of Avalon. I assume that I am not the one you need to give Excalibur to, no?"

"Sorry, no. We have to give it to the Lady of the Lake." Angloking said.

"What'd he say? Excalibur?" Cadfer whispered to Kathryn.

"That's what Britons call Nagnarok." She informed him.

"Also, our leader, King Lucifer is planning an invasion of Britannia." Angloking added.

"What! Lancelot, tell my strategists of this and gather up five of my best knights." Lancelot knelt once more and ran from the room.

Vogt awoke smoldering and dying from a terrible headache. Slowly he regained his memory and with it his rage. Rhyswynd was probably long gone by now with his mare. What was worse, Lucifer was getting harder and harder to keep at bay. He recalled Angloking's warning about how he wouldn't be able restrain Lucifer's bright spirit for long. Vogt got up and pondered his next move. It was obvious that Angloking and his helpers were at Camelot by now. As for Rhyswynd, Vogt could only guess. As he thought, Vogt walked out of the cell, heading for the royal court room. The invasion couldn't wait, that much was true. When he entered, every face was wearing a relieved or anxious look, he was obviously late.

"What are you all looking at?" Vogt yelled at the room in general.

Everyone yelled their responses:

"Where were you?"

" We were worried."

" We've been waiting, Sire!"

"Silence!" Vogt roared. The yelling was only making his headache worse.

"Sire, if I may, is the attack on Britannia still active?" A young scribe piped up.

"Of course it is!" Vogt roared at the boy. "Why wouldn't the attack still be active?"

"Well, our secret weapon has been stolen from us." Another scribe spoke.

"We must send knights after these barbarians!" One politician yelled.

"Where do you think they would've gone?" Yet another man asked.

"They probably intend to destroy it so I'd assume that they are heading for Britannia to return it to where ever King Arthur got it from." The first politician answered.

"I said _quiet_!" Vogt stood and all fell silent, "The invasion will be moved to commence on the morrow. While we are conquering this weak foe, we will search for the barbarians and retrieve Nagnarok. How does that sound?" Everyone in the room banged their fists on the table in agreement. _Look out, Angloking. Here I come!_

Angloking, Kathryn, Cadfer, King Arthur and their band of five knights slowly made their way through the dense fog that had suddenly surrounded Camelot. The trip to the lake would take a few days so there was no need to rush, but Cadfer was already bored of wandering through the white clouds. Arthur's band consisted of Sir Lancelot, Sir Bedeviere, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad. Sir Gawain was Lancelot's son and thus rode close to his father, hopeful to pick up any tips on being an excellent knight. Angloking was trying feverishly to rid the party of the fog but something was either blocking his magic or something more powerful than he was creating the fog. Arthur stopped when he heard this news and looked around, apparently trying to see further than five feet in front of him. Suddenly he leapt from his steed and grasped something out of thin air. Arthur held it at arm's length for a moment and then held whatever it was close for a moment before enlightening everybody that the great Merlin was in their presence. Arthur's knights saluted to the invisible man and Angloking nearly fell out of his saddle. Kathryn and Cadfer had no idea whom Arthur referred to, but followed the knight's lead so as not to be rude. Arthur released his captive and urged Merlin to show himself. Kathryn had just decided that most people in Camelot were insane when Merlin materialized right next to Arthur. Angloking raced over to the great wizard and shook his hand vigorously, "Oh, Merlin, it's an honor to finally meet you! I am Angloking of Avalon, you may have heard of me?"

"Can't say I have, Angloking." Merlin said, looking Angloking over through his pure blue eyes. Merlin had long silver hair with a matching beard, a walking stick with a live owl perched atop it and a matching purple robe and hat.

"Merlin, are you the cause of this fog?" Arthur asked his old friend.

"No, I suspect someone evil is behind this fog. Angloking was it? Don't you feel the malice in this soup?" Merlin rested his eyes on Angloking, who immediately tried to sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Well the only evil person we know who might be after us is Vogt." Kathryn mused.

"Whom did you say?" Merlin asked Kathryn. Angloking quickly leapt between the two.

"She means King Lucifer, Merlin. Vogt was a…nickname they gave him when they were children." Angloking lied. _Please don't tell Merlin about that plunder. I can't have my inspiration think I'm a failure. _Angloking bethought Cadfer and Kathryn.

Merlin gazed at Angloking but didn't seem to see him. Instead he seemed to focus on Kathryn as he asked "Is this true?"

"Y-yes it is. When we played, Lucifer was always evil so we gave him a wicked name." Kathryn quickly invented. _Oh no! I can feel myself blushing. Oh, that always happens when I lie!_

"If you don't trust her, I give you my word as a knight that Kathryn is telling the truth!" Cadfer yelled from his horse.

"So this King Lucifer you speak of, he can do magic?" Merlin asked with a glance at Cadfer.

"Uh…no." Cadfer said.

"Then this Lucifer mustn't be the one following us." Merlin looked to his owl and asked it to find him a suitable horse. "Archimedes will be back presently."

Archimedes wasn't gone more than five minutes before he came soaring back with a marvelous white stallion in his wake. He alighted on Merlin's staff and pecked feverishly at Merlin's ear. Merlin showed no sign of pain but yelled at Archimedes for being so irksome. Once on his horse, Merlin noticed how everyone was curiously staring at him. He explained that Archimedes had just complained how dangerous and cold it was flying through fog. All present accepted this explanation and started their trek again. When night fell, they made camp next to a river where the fog had lessened. Angloking and Merlin made fires and Arthur's five knights gathered food. Cadfer and Arthur made the tents, both having been squires for a time and Kathryn took care of the horses. After everyone was fed, Merlin entertained them with stories of Arthur's childhood. Merlin had taken it upon himself to tutor Arthur in the ways of nature and thus had turned him into several different animals to learn their ways. While in these forms, he had almost been eaten by fish, been loved by squirrels and witnessed a magic fight. Everyone had a good laugh at these stories, but all fell silent when Arthur raised his hand. Arthur drew the still dormant Nagnarok and looked toward the foggy forest from which they had emerged. A dark figure came running out of the forest brandishing a sword. Everyone with a sword drew it and ran to intercept this intruder. Arthur's five knights ran forward first and all were subdued quickly except for Lancelot who blocked his attack. Lancelot was amazed that this attacker had knocked out his comrades so quickly and with just his hands. Lancelot held his attacker's fist an inch from his neck and smacked the man with the butt of his sword. His helmet flew off and he was easily recognized by Kathryn and Cadfer as Vogt. Vogt smiled, pulled his hand away from Lancelot and drove his knee into Lancelot's gut. Lancelot stumbled but didn't fall and thrust his sword forward only to have it deflected and receive a kick to the chest. Cadfer watched in horror as he recognized his own fight. This one was almost move for move replay of the battle he'd had with Vogt. Cadfer tried to warn Lancelot what was coming next, but he had already been sent flying by Vogt's burst of energy. Lancelot landed in the river and fell unconscious. Next, Arthur leapt at Vogt and almost plowed through his skull, but he reversed course, landed and ran to Lancelot. Cadfer knew that the swords were pretty much useless against Vogt so he sheathed his weapons and ran to fight Vogt with his fists. The two wizards quickly cast protective spells on Cadfer and sent healing energies to the fallen knights. Cadfer caught Vogt by surprise and wrapped his arms around Vogt's neck in a head lock. Vogt didn't even bat an eye and blew Cadfer off him. Cadfer expected to hit the ground hard but landed softly and was magicked back on to his feet. Vogt rushed at Cadfer who managed to block his attack in time. Cadfer curiously felt no impact however; when he opened his eyes Vogt was on his back, ten feet away. Cadfer ran, jumped and rammed his elbow into Vogt's gut. Vogt's eyes bulged in his head and he clutched his stomach. Arthur suddenly reappeared above Vogt and drove the Sword of Ages' point into Vogt's forehead. The sword went in all the way up to the hilt, but no blood spilled out. Instead, balls of energy spewed out and were absorbed by Nagnarok. The sword began to glow again and then Vogt screamed in his Otherworldly voice. Arthur retracted Nagnarok and watched as the hole he made sealed itself and the man's eyes went from a blood red color to a deep blue. Slowly, the screaming stopped and then Lucifer sat up and surveyed his surroundings. When he saw Arthur with the glowing blade, he stood up and held out his hand. Arthur hesitated and then grabbed the outstretched hand.

"Thank you, King Arthur. You have freed me from the evil influence of a demon named Vogt." Lucifer shook Arthur's hand.

"You're welcome Lucifer?" Arthur said with contempt but he returned the gesture.

"That's King Lucifer of Avalon." Lucifer smiled.

"Hold on. Did you just say Vogt?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Lucifer said.

Merlin glared at Angloking who fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I trapped Vogt in my labyrinth and then sent this man in to find the Sword of Ages as a King's quest."

Merlin's eyes opened wide and then he returned his gaze to Lucifer. "You may have conscious control right now, but that's only temporary. We must hurry, no more stops!"

"Vogt has probably carried out my plan to invade Britannia. My army is probably half way here."

"Well then we'll need something faster than horses." Cadfer glanced at Angloking who suddenly looked horrified.

"What do you mean something faster than horses?" Merlin glared at Angloking.

"I conjured…motorcycles for us on the way to Camelot." Angloking's head drooped in dismay.

Merlin just threw his hands in the air and conjured a leer jet. Everyone gazed in wonder at the aircraft before them. "Well get in!" Merlin commanded.

"Hey could I have my sword back?" Lucifer asked Arthur.

"No. But you can have this." Arthur through Lucifer the golden sword he'd traded Nagnarok for. Lucifer glared at the blade and was about to sheath it when Kathryn handed him his sword: Rhydderch.


End file.
